To Love The Hated
by Morbid Emo
Summary: Naruto comes to terms with having feelings for Sasuke but he fears that the Uchiha may not feel the same way. Especially after the weird way he has been acting since returning to the village after running off with Orochimaru. For once the blonde does not
1. The Inturrupted Challenge

**Warning: **M/M, Sasu/Naru

**Summary:** Naruto comes to terms with having feelings for Sasuke but he fears that the Uchiha may not feel the same way. Especially after the weird way he has been acting since returning to the village after running off with Orochimaru. For once the blonde idiot does not know how to go about expressing himself without making their relationship awkward or ruining it entirely. And when Kyuubi suddenly decides that he is sick of laying dormant, Naruto has more problem then just one on his hands. Rating may go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde shinobi starred at the ceiling as the soft silvery moon light filtered through the curtains of his rooms and sent the beams across his floor. His mind had not been at rest since Sasuke's return to Konoha a month ago. They had not spoken yet, and Naruto had so much he wanted to say. But the cold and distant look in the Uchiha's eye intimidated him more then anything. Naruto was terrified that he had nothing left in his best friend. Nothing left since their fight, he remembered that all to painfully. Sasuke had tried to kill him. He had really tried. And Naruto had just wanted him to come home. To forget about Orochimaru and Itachi and power.

He sat up in bed, his fists clenching and teeth grinding at the memories that flooded through him before that damn Sannin had made his mark on Sasuke. They had finally gotten over the rivalry. Though they still fought like idiots that had gotten so close. And now Sasuke was farther away then he ever had been. "I don't want to loose you. I'll be damned if the snake man screws us over," Naruto mumbled. He had come to the conclusion that it was useless for him to try and sleep and pulled the night cap off his mussed hair and tossed it on the sheets. Quietly he walked into the bathroom to stare at his own exhausted reflection in the dark mirror. His hair had gotten longer and a little unruly but he could not be bothered to cut it short again. And the dark circles and shadows about his eyes told the tale of his lack of sleep.

"Stupid Sasuke," Naruto muttered into the mirror. How long had he been in denial that he had loved his best friend and rival? He had not really realized how much Sasuke had meant to him before he had left. And then he had done all in his power to get him back but to no avail. And now that he was back he was to much of a coward to talk to him at all.

'_Why the hell couldn't I have told him how much he meant to me before he went and ran off...'_

_'Stupid Sasuke.'_

_'Stupid feelings...'_

Naruto pulled out his tooth brush and began to scrub fiercely at his teeth his tired blue eyes starring right back at him the whole time as he pondered and pondered about what he could possibly do. Spit, rinse; brush some more. The cycle was repeated until Naruto was satisfied with his job and he tossed the unclean toothbrush into the sink and left it there, walking down stairs to sit at his table with an annoyed snort.

Naruto stared at the wood graining on the table for several minutes before coming to a conclusion. "I have no idea how the hell he can be depressed all the time. It really takes it's toll," He mumbled to the table and rubbed his eyes. Even if it never had anything to say in reply to Naruto, he was content that it just listened back. It helped to talk; inanimate object or not. Inanimate object did not blab ones secrets at least. Eventually Naruto realized that sitting at his table mopping was getting him no where and so he had himself a nice steaming bowl of ramen and then got dressed.

"Since I am up this early I may as well go practise, or something," Naruto mumbled. There really was nothing else to do before the sun rose. He slunk out of his house, carefully locking the door behind him and heading off towards the surrounding forest to which he had discovered made a very good place to train, just inside the outskirts of the village. He took to the roofs, hopping along to the forested area as his mind wandered back to the Uchiha. He wondered what Sasuke was up to.

'_Probably sleeping, like any normal pers - '_

The thought was incomplete. Naruto hulled to a stop when he caught a glimpse of black hair on a pass by. He crept back, looking suspiciously like an insect creeping over the buildings as he gripped onto the tiles to keep himself from falling. He doubled back to where he had seen the hair and sure enough, there was the Uchiha that he could not get off his mind. Naruto felt his heart jump into his throat. Sasuke was alone. It was just a small grass clearing between houses but the Uchiha seemed to be enjoying a midnight training session by himself. He did not wear his head band as Naruto has yet to return it, he was almost afraid to return it because of the fact that it had the scratch in the middle. A Missing Nins mark. Sasuke looked older without the head band on for some reason. Naruto fished around in his pocket and drew out the cracked head band he had not let go of since Sasuke had left it behind.

He frowned at it, it was still dirty. Perhaps he really should return it. Sliding down the side of the building he watching Sasuke as he continued to go through a Taijutsu routine he must have learned while out of the village. It was complex and intricate, beautiful almost. Naruto drank in the sight of the Uchiha, but those cold eyes brought him back out of his admiration of Sasuke. They had been doing that since he had returned. Slowly the blonde haired genin stepped out of the shadows, and walked closer. Sasuke seemed not to notice. Naruto paused when he was just in site. Again watching the Uchiha go through his intricate motions. Something glimmering in the grass caught his eye. The moon glinting off polished steel. A wakizashi, another thing that Sasuke had taken up in his absence.

"Sasuke... " Naruto called gingerly. It was the first time he had spoken his name since the Uchiha had returned and started ignoring him. The Uchiha did not acknowledge the sound. So Naruto swallowed and decided to continue on. "I thought you might want this back," his voice was a whisper in the night but it seemed to ring out painfully loud.

Naruto held out the Hitai-ai. Sasuke stopped his Taijutsu dance and looked over to Naruto's general direction and the dirty head band, for a moment curiosity flashed across his cold eyes. The blonde was happy to see this, for it meant that his rivals soul was not completely gone as he had began to suspect. Slowly, Sasuke approached Naruto and touched the cold steel tentatively. "What ever makes you think I would want that back?" Sasuke said softly, his lip curling in a sneer as his fingers passed over the crack and he pulled back from it like it has burned his pale skin.

'_Bet he's still mad from when I kicked his ass when he got back... But the bastard deserved it damn it! How could he leave me here alone like that and tell me all the time we'd spent together meant nothing to him!'_

Naruto tried to calm his inner feelings as they spiralled almost instantly to negativity at Sasuke's reaction. But had he really expected anything better. The blonde scowled and shoved it into Sasuke's hands. "Well it's yours so it makes sense if you keep it."

Sasuke ran his fingers over the dirty cloth, but never looked down.

'_Since when has he been so damn touchy...'_

Silence reigned over the two of them. At length, Sasuke nodded and tucked it in his pocket, his eyes wandering about him. But Sasuke never seemed to actually be looking at something. They passed over Naruto, or gazed right through him like he was not even there. It made him shiver uneasily. "Sasuke... Want to train?" Naruto asked.

'_Please say yes, I want it to be like it was before...'_

A smirk folded across the Uchiha's soft features, a challenge. "Sure. But this time you won't be me Naruto," he said softly. Naruto smirked challengingly at the Uchiha.

"Yeah right, I handed your ass to you on a silver - no! Golden platter last time we fought," Naruto replied. It was true, he had. But even the blonde knew that Sasuke had taken the beating Naruto had dished out like a man. He had let it come. Perhaps even Sasuke himself had thought he deserved it, Naruto wondered to himself vaguely. Though it was not like the Uchiha to tuck his tail between his legs and take something. Naruto was not so sure he really knew what his raven haired friend was like anymore. Or if he could even really call him a friend at this point. Sasuke was still touch and go with him.

"We'll see," Sasuke replied shortly. His dark eyes closed and when they opened again they were blood red. The three points that settled in his eyes showing his mastery. Sasuke had finally done it. In fighting Naruto, in running away. He had mastered his precious sharingan. Slowly the Uchiha retrieved his wakizashi and sheathed it before taking a fighting stance. Naruto did the same, grinning ferally.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What do you want, dobe?"

"To make a deal with you baka!"

"...?" Sasuke did not reply, simply quirked a curious eyebrow.

"If I win you answer any and all questions I have. I've been meaning to ask them to you. But you keep ignoring me."

Silence.

"What's in it for me?" Sasuke replied softly. Seemed like a one way bet.

"If you win I won't ever ask you again about what happened when you ran off..."

"Fine. But when I win you better shut up about it." Sasuke couldn't say no to that. Especially when he was fairly confident he would win. And declining the deal would have put Naruto's ego at a point of no return knowing Sasuke was unconfident in this battle.

"Just like old times," Naruto murmured to himself. Sasuke cocked his head, like he had heard the low murmur that even Naruto himself had not really heard for the low tone he had used. "Ready when you are."

Sasuke's stance widened and Naruto was about to start them off when a hot wave of agony flashed across his mind and he grabbed at his head and yelped out. Sasuke frowned. "Naruto?"

The blonde haired boy sunk to his knees as the echoing laugh of the Kyuubi resounding throughout his mind. Loud and clear. It was like the Kyuubi was trying to pick the lock of the already partially broken seal that had been fixed several times already. "No, not now. What the hell do you want...?" Naruto chocked out.

**Pitiful genin. You've let yourself become weak. I will not tolerate this cage you have kept me in. Give me your body, boy. **

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke called. His voice sounded disturbed as Naruto tugged violently at his own hair. "Are you fine?"

The concern that was trying to be suppressed in the corners of the Uchiha's voice was touching but Naruto did not have time to consider it now.

'_He actually cares about me...? Then why has he ignored me all this time? ... Or was I ignoring him...?'_

Naruto felt more pain. Sasuke could be heard walking towards him across the grass and the Kyuubi struggled harder against the gated. Naruto fell back into his own mind in a mental battle verses the red chakara that was attempting to engulf and take over his own.

'_Get the hell back where you belong you baka Kitsune!'_

** And what are you going to do if I don't? **

_Oh, you will. I won't let you out. Not bloody now!'_

A soft hand touched his shoulder and Naruto lashed out at the gentle touch, jumping foreword and slamming his head into the perpetuators stomach. Sending the Uchiha reeling backwards into the grass with a surprised gasp of pain. Sasuke let out a low growl. "I was only trying to help, dobe," He snapped angrily at the blonde. Apparently not understanding the struggle. Naruto looked up helplessly. What was wrong with him. Since when could the nine tailed fox take his body at will? Naruto clutched at the pounding head ache he had received from the struggle and stumbled backwards from Sasuke. He had wanted so bad to spar the Uchiha. It would have been so much like old times. Maybe he could have asked Sasuke what had happened. Why he was ignoring him. But with the Kyuubi so close to the surface and clawing dangerously higher Naruto backed away.

"I didn't... It's just..."

'_What would he think of me? If he found out that it was the stupid fox...?'_

"Nothing... Just not... feeling well," Naruto chocked out. And rose to his feet. Sasuke seemed to sense something wrong by the look he was giving Naruto's direction. The blonde did not like this at all. He had just been starting to feel a bit better about talking to him. And about how easily he had gotten Sasuke to respond and react in a manner that was as positive as he could when this had happened.

"Naruto," Sasuke said his name firmly, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Sasuke I - I'm going home... or something," Naruto skittered off before the Uchiha could protest.

'_Damn it... So much for my answers...'_

And Sasuke was left in the clearing looking bewildered and confused. If something had pained Naruto enough for him to leave before the battle started and not try with all his stubborn determination to win this fight. Especially with the stakes they had put up, something must have been seriously wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter one. Characters are not mine, though I wish they were. I hope you enjoy. This is the first fan fiction I have written in a very long time. So we shall see how it turns out.

Reviews are very much loved.

Just to clear things up. Anything like this 'Text' is though.

Anything like this Text Is the Kyuubi Talking to Naruto.

This "Test" is said out loud diaglogue. Sorry if I confused anyone there...


	2. Sightless Eyes

**Chapter Two  
The Sightless Eyes**

I am glad to see there is so much interest. Thank you all so much for the reveiws they were more then I expected. I am also glad I could help take your mind off your paper (you know who you are) and here is the next chapter. Sorry if my updates get a tiny bit slow. I have exams coming up for me right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could not understand what was happening to him, it was like the seal had just stopped working as it should have. He had made it away as far as his house and crawled in through the door. The blondes breathing was heavy from the run, and the pain that shot through his body with every movement. He curled up in front of his closed door now that he was safely inside. Naruto would not give in to the taunting Kyuubi's voice in his mind, he would not give in to the pain that threatened to knock him unconscious.

"No, no way am I letting you take over... Things are just starting to get better," Naruto choked out. Yelling at the air, he knew Kyuubi could hear him just fine. For the echoing laughter that followed after dropped his spirits. His resolve, however stayed firmly in place and he was able to keep the foxes power at bay. Just as quickly as the agony had come, it passed. Like a wave exited his body, with one final howl Naruto had managed to slam the gates on the Kyuubi's nose. Perspiration rolled down his body from the effort and he was so tired it was tempting to go to sleep right there.

But Naruto would not let sleep take him, he feared that the Kyuubi might attack him again. "I need to go talk to someone about this," Naruto mumbled softly. He slowly sat up, forcing his drooping lids open as he got up. His entire body was shaky but Naruto being the stubborn sort of person he was opened the door and made his way to find the only person he knew he could talk to about things like this, Tsunade. He took a step out of his house but his toe caught the door jam and he ended up flat on his face, sucking on the pavement. "Damn it..." Naruto groaned, his fingers digging into the pavement.

But he seemed not to have to go far, Kakashi had appeared at his door step. A frown on his face, the only evidence of it was the tilt of his one visible eyebrow. "Naruto, what happened? I came as soon as Sasuke told me something was wrong," Kakashi said. Helping the blonde from his position on the pavement. Naruto clung to Kakashi for support for a moment before deciding he was okay to stand by himself again.

"I dunno," Naruto mumbled in response to Kakashi thickly, "me and Sasuke were gonna fight and then all the sudden the Kyuubi started talking to me."

Kakashi immediately dragged Naruto into the house and tossed the blonde unceremoniously onto the couch in the main room. The normally jovial and care free Jounin was completely and totally serious, this on its own scared Naruto. "Hold still." The blonde did not have to be told twice. Nor did he have time to argue anyways for Kakashi had torn his shirt up to examine the seal on Narutos stomach.

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked tiredly, he was still shaken up from the entire event.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied shortly in a confused tone. The Jounin starred incredulously at the seal. There was indeed nothing wrong with it, completely flawless. Slowly Kakashi lowered Naruto's shirt. "It's fine. Just go to sleep." Before the words had even completely escaped Kakashi's mouth, Naruto was snoring away on the couch. Kakashi smirked despite himself and the curious situation at the cuteness of the blonde before turning to the door.

There were only a few people that might be able to figure out what was wrong with that seal. One of them was not to be trusted, Orochimaru. And the other one was Jiraiya. Who was often enough, not to be found. But Kakashi was concerned, something had to be wrong with the genin if the Kyuubi was speaking to him. It sounded almost like the Kyuubi had been trying to come free of Naruto's body entirely.

"I know where he might be," Kakashi mumbled to himself as he took to the roof tops and made his way towards the hot springs. It was normal to find the white haired sannin around there, often enough getting caught peeking on the girls. Kakashi smirked to himself when he caught sight of an over large toad, squatting atop it was just the person he was looking for.

Naruto was woken up by a beam of sun cast through a gap in his closed curtains that had fallen right across his eyes. "Just a few more minutes," Naruto mumbled, assuring himself surely it could not hurt as he rolled over to hide from the sun, and promptly fell off the couch. He sat bolt up right, eyes wide open. "I'm awake!" he exclaimed in surprise, rubbing the back of his head.

'_When did I get on the couch?_'

The blonde let loose a huge yawn and groggily searched through his mind for how he had gotten onto the couch when he recalled the events of the night. "I hope Sasuke isn't mad at me... I didn't mean to attack him for helping me," Naruto mumbled. He stood up and walked over to his kitchen, feeling much better today then he had before. Perhaps the Kyuubi's struggle to get free had been a fluke. He could hope it was in the very least. Naruto began to raid his cupboards which proved more empty then he had ever seen them. Frowning the blonde tried to recall the last time he had gone shopping, when he was not immediately graced by the answer he simply shrugged and decided to go Ichiraku instead.

When Naruto arrived at the ramen bar he was more then a little surprised to see Sasuke sitting beside the chair that Naruto had long ago claimed as his own. The blonde felt butterflies take flight in his stomach for a moment but he went up just as confidently as ever and settled himself beside the Uchiha. "Morning Sasuke!"

Sasuke only grunted in reply as he took a practised and well mannered mouth of his miso ramen, which Naruto had come to the conclusion that it must be his favourite. For he had never seen Sasuke eat any other kind on the occasions he actually saw the Uchiha eat. The blonde ordered his own bowl of chicken ramen and began to slurp away at the noodles. Earning a disgusted face from Sasuke who continued to stare into his own bowl with that same distant look in his eyes.

"Are you mad at me for kicking your ass when you got back?" Naruto asked abruptly. He was getting annoyed with the Uchiha. He had finally started talking to him the other night and now he was being a baka and ignoring him again. He wished Sasuke would make up his damn mind. As though sensing how much it annoyed Naruto when he did not speak, Sasuke shook his head.

"Then what the hell did I do to make you ignore me!" Naruto exclaimed through a mouthful of ramen. It was barely understandable but Sasuke seemed to have no problem deciphering the blonde's skewed words.

"You didn't do anything Naruto," Sasukes voice had held that uncharacteristically soft tone it since he had come back. It was almost submissive, like the Uchiha would bow down to anyone about now. It annoyed Naruto just as much. No taunt, no teasing edge, no cold determination. What had happened to his Sasuke? Naruto scowled at his bowl and took another mouthful. The two sat in a thick silence for several long moments before Naruto slammed his chop sticks down on the table before him.

"What the hell happened to you? Did Itachi kick your ass while you were out there and now you're wimping out on me or something!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked over at Naruto's voice with a slight bit of surprise, but it passed and the cold submission came back.

"You wouldn't understand, dobe," Sasuke returned quietly.

"Sure I would. But you're not giving me a chance. Maybe I was an idiot last time you saw me. It's been longer then you think it has, I'm not the same as I was," Naruto replied smartly. Sasuke shook his head and snorted, like that was a hard concept for him to grasp.

"Just trust me on this," Sasuke replied.

"How the hell am I supposed to ever trust you again?" Naruto returned. Sasuke flinched in response. It had been a low hit but a true one. Naruto felt his blood bubbling and boiling. He could easily admit he had a crush on the Uchiha and had for a long time now. But it would have gotten him no where. Sasuke had used to have feelings, Naruto had seen them hinted at behind the cold disguise of those black eyes. But now he was beginning to doubt if Sasuke really did have them or not. The idea that he did not was more then a little frightening to the blonde. Silence again, this time it was thick with the tension Naruto had created, he began to slurp down more ramen with a vengeance.

"Stop slurping."

"No."

"It's disgusting."

"Stop being an ass hole!"

It was the Uchiha's turn to get angry. He stood up from his seat. "Alright Naruto, what the hell do you want me to do? Tell you everything that happened?"

"That would be a start. I want to know what made you turn on me. Why you had to leave. What you were thinking when you tried to kill me. If I am your friend or not. What the hell Orochimaru did to you when you were gone that's turned you into this big coward!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'm blind Naruto!" Sasuke snapped back at him. Complete silence fell over the two for several long moments as this information was digested.

"You're what?" Naruto asked slowly.

"I'm blind. Something went wrong when I was practising, when I got this Mangekyou sharingan and now I am blind. The only time I see is when my sharingan is activated and the seal Orochimaru gave me before keeps me from having my power activated for to long otherwise it drains my chakara. Got it now?" Sasuke repeated. His voice had a desperate edge in it. Obvious he had given up on a lot of things since this new revelation. Naruto felt those butterflies come back. That atoned for all of it. A blind Uchiha, a blind ninja was not an easy thing. Sasuke prided himself on his eyes and now they had somehow became useless.

"Oh," was all Naruto could think of to reply. So Sasuke only looked through him because he really could not see where Naruto was. He looked in the direction of his voice or his movements, not where he saw Naruto standing. Naruto drew circles with his fingers on the wood grains. "You can't give up though Sasuke... You just can't. If you can see or not. The Uchiha Sasuke that I knew wouldn't let anything get in his way," Naruto said and stood up living an unfinished bowl of ramen and the money to pay for it.

"Naruto. I don't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. You just don't understand," Sasuke said softly, looking away.

"I do understand. I understand that you're giving up. I care about you Sasuke and I don't want to see something stupid like this get in the way of your goals. It would be pretty boring if you just let me become an all mighty Hokage," Naruto replied to the Uchiha and walked out. He was not going to giving Sasuke time enough to retort or digest exactly what had been said, especially since it might lead to him realizing Naruto had made his round about confession.

"I will find a way to get you motivated again," Naruto mumbled determinedly as he stormed off. He was not going to let his hated rival and most beloved friend fall prey to this. He loved him far to much for that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for my somewhat short chapters. I am not so sure I like this one, but it's needed to get some things moving and in line. And gasp yes Sasuke is blind, it's a twist I've been planning on using in a fan fiction for a long time. I hinted at in the first chapter and am glaf to see someone picked up on it so quickly. I never realized how hard it was to avoid using direct eye contact or visuals with a character before.

I'd love to see some more reviews!


	3. Friendly Words Of Advice

**Chapter Three**

**Friendly Words Of Advice**

Uzumaki Naruto could not stand seeing Uchiha Sasuke in such a sorry state, after finding out what was wrong with his beloved rival he realized that he must do something. If there was anything that was in his power to do to make this better, he would do it. The blonde haired kitsune boy had been searching for many different ways to cure the blindness, or in the very least to help Sasuke get over it, and possibley learn a different way to do things. But so far, he had definatly had no luck in his mission and so he was currently sitting back in Ichiraku's starring at the noodles in his bowl as they swirled slowly about. It was weird seeing the blonde this depressed, and rarer still to see such a thoughtfil expression on his features when he was sitting before ramen. Ramen that he had not touched for the last several minutes.

"Naruto kun, are you alright?" Ayame the ramen girl asked Naruto in a concerned voice when she realized that he really had not touched his ramen at all. The kistune boy looked up, looking slightly startled to see Ayame there, like he had totally forgotten that there was a world outside of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I guess so," he replied to her half heartedly. Placing an elbow on the counter and his chin in his hand. He stirred the ramen noodles before slurping up a bite and starring off into space again.

"I can tell something's bothering you. And I hate to see you sad. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Ayame asked, sitting on a stool behind the counter to stare at Naruto in that kind and concerned way a friend would. Those that worked at Ichiraku had all come to know and love the crazy blonde who ate there almost every day.

"It's Sasuke. I am sure you heard what happened a couple days ago when he told me he was blind. I hate seeing him so miserable like this... I want to make him happy and get him motivated to fight again but I just can't figure out how too," Naruto responded in a dejected manner. He hated not having ideas, especially considering he pretty much always figured out some way or another to help his friends, especially when it came down to things like this. Seriously not knowing what to do was really eatting away at him inside.

Ayame smiled gentley and patted Naruto's arm. "Maybe you're going about things the wrong way. Don't try to motivate him and make him happy in one go. Why don't you just try to get him to relax first? You know, make him happy before trying to get him to fight again? He's probably really unconfident in himself right now. And if you show him he shouldn't be then maybe that'll help," she suggested to him. She loved helping the blonde haired boy, especially since she had noticed that Naruto had such a crush on Sasuke. It was a shame he had always been to shy to persue it.

Naruto brightened slightly. "You're right. That could be why it's so hard for me to think of anything. I am trying to do two things at once and that's not going to work," Naruto agreed. Sitting up straight and taking another bite of his noodles. This was a good sign indeed. Naruto was cheering up. Ayame felt proud of herself for that accomplishment and it showed in her face by her widening smile. "But what can I do?"

"Why don't you take him to dinner or something?"

Naruto scruntched up his face at that, looking thoughtful but confused. "You mean like on a date?" He asked, though the thought of it made his heart skip a beat he was not going to let Ayame know that he liked the idea of going on a date with Sasuke one whole lot.

"Well it can be just as friends," Ayame said, a little to hastily for Naruto to not get suspicious.

"Why would I want to date him?"

"We can all tell you have a crush on him."

"Is it really that obvious?" Naruto went scarelet and hid behind his ramen bowl, hoping desperately that no one was here to over hear this conversation that would go off and tell the entire town.

"Well it is to me. I don't know about everyone else. But wouldn't a little love in Sasukes life be a good thing? I bet he's just as lonely as you are Naruto. It would never hurt to try," Ayame replied encouragingly. Throwing cation to the wind now that Naruto seemed to be liking the idea. He was cute sometimes.

"But Sasuke doesn't like guys," Naruto protested, looking hopeless.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I just know! Look at the fanclub of girls he's got!"

"But did you ever notice that he's never gone out with one? Or even shown feelings towards them?"

"I guess not..."

"See, you do have a chance," Ayame encouraged him.

Naruto suddenly downed the rest of his ramen and put the empty bowl down. He had already paid so that was not a problem, he had made sure to pay in advance incase he had to run off in a hurry, since that seemed to happen to him a lot. His eyes shined with inspiration. "You're right! Arigatou Ayame san! I gotta go talk to someone. See you later," Naruto said. He darted out of Ichiraku's and down the streets. Who better to talk to about Uchiha Sasuke then Haruno Sakura. Since she had gotten over her crush of the Uchiha when he had left and her total hatred of Naruto, the kitsune boy and the pink haired girl had gotten rather close as friends.

Naruto arrived on Sakura's door step and knocked, grinning widely. Now that he was inspired he sure as hell was going to adress it before it escaped his mind. A very unimpressed Sakura openned the door, her hair was full of curling rollers and her face had some mucky looking mask on it. Naruto yelped and jumped backwards. "Oh my god! Sakura's been eatten by a monster! Don't eat me oh mighty, Sakura eatting monster!" Naruto howled, cowering suddenly on the door step.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto!" Sakura snapped, looking at the shiver orange form on the welcome matt outside their house. Naruto looked up innocently with his big blue eyes, then grinned.

"I couldn't help it... You look so scarey when you're doing that!" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked. It was rare for Naruto to harrass her at her doorstep unless something really urgent was going on.

"I really need your help," Naruto told her, getting so serious it startled the pink haired genin. She waved Naruto into the house when she saw the look in his eyes and closed the door. Walking over to her kitchen she sat down on one of the chairs. Her parents were out shopping so neither of them needed to worry about being over heard.

"What do you need me for?" She asked, resting her chin in her two hands as she starred at Naruto.

"Can you wash that stuff off your face or something first? It's really distracting," Naruto asked, trying not to laugh at her. It was hard to be serious when she had mud plastered all over her face, especially since it was cracking now. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just hold on," she reponded and walked off to go wash the stuff off of her face. Naruto nosed around her kitchen until she returned with a towel wrapped around her head to keep him from getting distracted by the multi coloured curlers that were still in her hair.

"Okay... I need you to help me... Cause I am going to ask Sasuke out to dinner with me and I don't really know how to do it..." Naruto said, saying it as fast as possible so that he could not back out of it. He felt his stomach do a flip after it had finally escaped his mouth and Sakura just starred at Naruto in confusion.

"You mean like on a date?" Sakura asked dumbly, just starring at Naruto.

"Uh... yeah. Like a date... But I don't know how to ask him and have him say yes and not totally shoot me down," Naruto replied. Sakura burst out laughing and Naruto pouted. "It's not funny. I am serious..."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I know. I just think it's funny you're asking me. The girl who lived for getting shot down by him!" Sakura responded, still sniggering. Naruto scowled and got up.

"Fine. Laugh at me. You'll see!" Naruto snapped, and he started to walk away from her, looking mortally offended that she had laughed.

"No! Naruto come back," Sakura called, catching his shoulder and turning him to face her. "You just caught me off guard is all. I knew this was coming eventually. I was wondering when you'd come out of the bloody closet," Sakura replied, forcing Naruto to sit down. It was his turn to look confused.

"What the hell? Is it really that freakin obvious?" Naruto asked in exasperation. "First Ayame and now you!"

Sakura laughed in response again. "Yeah, Naruto. It is obvious. Now the first thing you gotta do is make sure you catch him off guard. Cause you might have to trick him into it the first time. He's to proud to admit he likes you," Sakura explained, sitting down infront of Naruto and looking excited about this. Since she had gotten over her childish crush of Sasuke she had wanted to set up Naruto and the Uchiha, they were adorable with each other. And they already faught like a married couple so it was perfect.

Naruto seemed to have calmed down again now that he was getting advice and help on this, he was actually sort of surprised to find this sort of support. "Okay. But that'll be easy to do. If I ask him out he'll be caught off guard right away. But I mean where should we go?" Naruto responded.

"Not Ichiraku's," Sakura replied instantly. Naruto grinned sheepishly, laughing and scratching the back of his neck. "Okay. He really likes sushi. So here's how you should do it all..."

Sorry for the really long wait on the update but I really just was haveing hell in life. As I warned you somewhere at some point. I know I warned you somewhere. My updates did not happen as I would have liked them too and this chapter is just as short (or shorter) as the other ones. So sorry for that but I didn't want to spoil to much about their date to come.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry again for the lack of updates and thank you for all the reveiws I love hearing you're thoughts on this.


	4. Just As Planned

**Chapter Four**

**Just As Planned**

Naruto had woken up the next day with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like butterflys were fluttering around in his gutt and like ants were crawling around all over his insides. He wanted to stomp on them all and kill them, but he knew that was impossible, and he would not be rid of them until the date was completely over. From the moment he dragged himself out of bed he could only anticipate the next time he met the Uchiha, whom he still had yet to ask out to that dinner he was anxious about. Naruto prayed with all his heart that everything worked out, and that Sakura's adive would do him good. The blonde went through his daily rituals, never once being able to take his mind off of what he and Sakura had decided upon being the best way to trick the Uchiha into swallowing his pride and going on a date with him. Finally, he stepped out of his house and began to prowl the streets insearch of his dark haired and very depressed crush.

After several hours of casual searching passed by, it occured to Naruto that he was very hungry. It took him several moments to wonder how he had noticed the steady build of hunger pains because they were now so strong that rocks were looking more and more tastey. The blonde made a straight bee line to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, licking his lips excitedly the whole way. After all that tiresome searching, he deserved a good bowl of steaming hot ramen all to himself. His stomach growl loudly as he openned the door to the bar and it was amazing that no one heard it. But just as he looked into the bar grinning he froze. Sitting at one of the tables was the person he had been looking for. The bell on the door rang loudly at his entrance and Sasuke looked over towards the sound. Though he was blind it was still instinct to look Naruto supposed. It was a human habit that would be hard, if not impossible to break after so many years of it. Or maybe it was a secret wish that one day he would look to a sound and finally see what had a made it.

Naruto forced his brain back into motion, the pullys and gears screeching in mild protest at moving again. They knew that now was as good a time as ever. It was an hour before the lunch rush and no one was at the bar to hear the proposed date exept Ayame, who had put the idea into his head in the first place. "Konnichi wa, Naruto san," Ayame greeted, this confirmation of who it was sent Sasuke's sightless eyes flickering back to the door. It felt odd seeing Sasuke look at the door for him even thought Naruto had already walked in and was across the floor over by the bar. He hoped that Sasuke was not mad at him or anything. They had left on fairly strange terms last time they had talked, and it would be understandable if Sasuke was frustrated with Naruto's persistance.

"Hello Ayame san, Sasuke kun," Naruto said, greeting both people in turn with his customary grin. He felt those butterflys beginning to flap their wings ever more furiously in his stomach. And he could swear that the ants were starting to bite and nip. The blonde ordered chicken ramen and went over to sit infront of Sasuke, who had yet to say a word or even acknowledge a friend's presance. Naruto felt sickened by that constant sorrow evident in the Uchiha's ebony eyes. The more he had to look at it the more he realized that he would do anything in his power to see those dark eyes glimmer with happyness. Even if Sasuke could never see again he wanted to at least make sure that the Uchiha was forever happy. And with that in mind, he found a new sort of courage inside him.

"How have you been Sasuke? It's been a few days," Naruto started conversation bravely. His tone more confident and merry then he really felt. But he thought it was neccassary. His cheeryness had always seemed to annoy Sasuke, but if he ever acted otherwise then it just was not the Naruto everyone had come to know and love. Sasuke glared daggers at the table at that question. As if asking it was totally unneccassary. Silence reigned over them for several long moments. "Come on Sasuke. Don't be an ass."

"Horrible," the Uchiha answered shortly. Probably with the hope that Naruto would not ask anymore questions.

"Really? Why is that?" Naruto asked, trying to see if the Uchiha could give him a real valid reason as to why it was horrible. Or if he was just saying that because Sasuke was being his regular old whiney self.

"It just was."

"Well there has to be a reason. Did something extra bad happen to make the last few days any worse then the ones before them?" Naruto persisted. He saw Sasuke twitch slightly at this, but as Naruto had always loved irritating the Uchiha it was starting to become a game already.

"No Naruto. It was just horrible. Just like every other day in my god foresaken life," Sasuke snapped, folding his hands together on the table tightly and looking further aggitated.

"Are you even _trying_ to make it better?" Naruto asked, snorting in annoyance with Sasuke's constant negativity. He reminded himself forcefully that he did not want to get on Sasuke's bad side. He wanted to make the raven haired boy happy. And totally pissing him off in the attempt would be redundant and just make things worse then they already were.

"Why should I? It's not going to get any better. Unless you have a cure for blindness," Sasuke snapped, his voice getting harsher by the minute. Naruto realized now would be a key time to try and start putting his and Sakura's plan into action.

"Well, we could still try and make it better," Naruto replied casually. Wondering if the Uchiha would catch the trick to that sentance.

"We? There is no 'we' here, Uzumaki," Sasuke retorted with a snarl. Naruto clapped mentally for Sasuke, proud that the Uchiha had figured it out in seconds and without a double take. Even if the reaction had not been what he had been hoping for. But Sakura had told him it would be no picnic and the first try might even fail so he knew that he had to persist and emprovise. He would do this. He was making it his own personal buisness to be the first person to get Sasuke to date him on the first try.

"Sure there is 'Uchiha'. I am you're friend. Though you do seem to forget that a lot. And friends are here to help each other when they need it. So, there is definatly a 'we' about it," Naruto replied cooly, sounding like he was very happy with himself for his apparent cleverness.

"What can you do that would make me happy, dobe?" Sasuke snarled. Naruto was a little offended that Sasuke did not think it was possible for the blonde to please him in anyway. A bit of his confidence was definatly hurt in the process of that statement. But Naruto contiued on regardless, turning it into a verbal war with the Uchiha as best as he could.

"I bet I could do lots!" Naruto replied, his offense written in his voice and across his face. Ayame dropped the bowl of ramen infront of Naruto without a word as he said this, apparently she did not want to inturrupt them. The blonde instantly began slurping up the noodles that were before him as the bickering of the pair contiued on, it just seemed to be spiralling down hill now.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, furious. There was a pause, only the sound of Naruto slurrping up noodles in that disgusting way of his was heard. "Would you stop slurping?"

"Nope, I like slurping."

"I bet you only say that because you can't stop slurping you slob!"

"I can so!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! But you'll have to come to dinner with me."

The pause that followed this proposal was so long that Naruto thought he was going to die. He could not beleive he had said it. Worse yet, it was completely not what he and Sakura had planned and he could feel those damn insects chewing at his insides for his anxiety. He even forgot about his noodles as he waited for the Uchiha's answer, and it seemed like it was never going to come.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" Sasuke asked finally, all the anger was gone and it was accompanied only by bewilderment.

"Uh.. Ye - Yeah I did," Naruto faltered, stuttering around on his sentance. He was trying desperately to figure out if this was good or bad. If this turn of events and Sasuke's reaction meant he had won or lost. Because Naruto had to be honest, he had never seen a look quiet like that on the Uchiha. Even Ayame had held her breath in the background so nothing beyond the two boys could be heard.

"Why would I want to go on a date with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked flatly, his eyes narrowing. Naruto felt his stomach plummeting.

"Because... I am going to prove to you that I can not slurp... And that I can make you happy!" Naruto replied, his tone so uncertian it was clear he was making it up as he went. Sasuke's eyebrows rose. Even though Naruto's tone clearly stated that he was just going with the flow here, it actually was a reasonable reason.

"That's a load of crap."

"No it's not. I am serious!" Naruto responded, once more it was his turn to sound offended. "I've never been more serious actually!"

Sasuke snorted. "You're not joking me, are you? This isn't some stupid trick you're pulling?" Sasuke had to ask, and it was actually sort of annoying.

"No. It's not I am serious. I'll take you out to dinner to a sushi bar. Not only will I show you I can eat politely. But you'll also have a damn good time!" Naruto responded, his voice tone had changed to one of someone accepting a challenge.

"I doubt you can, Uzumaki."

"That sounds like a challenge! And besides, you still haven't answered me!"

"Fine. I'll let you take me out to dinner. But only because I am going to prove you wrong," Sasuke responded cooly. Naruto grinned wickedly, the heavy weight in his gut was gone. He had just passed the biggest milestone. The hardest part. Getting Sasuke to agree to the date in the first place.

"Exellent! Then the date is for tommorow evening. Okay?" Naruto responded, sounding a lot like a girl who had just won over the love of her life, and was on her way to paradise.

"Sure," Sasuke responded.

"I will pick you up!" Naruto said cheerily.

"Whatever Uzumaki," and Uchiha Sasuke got up and made his slow and hesitant decent away from the Ramen Bar. Fingers running along the buildings as Sasuke made his way out and away purely on touch and memory. For a blind guy, Sasuke did very well getting around. It was probably because of being a shinobi, and because of living in Konoha for so long.

The second Sasuke was out of ear shot, Naruto twisted around to look at Ayame, a look of pure glee on his face. "Did you hear that Ayame chan? He actually said yes! I got him to agree!" Naruto jumped up from the table, abandoning his ramen and did a dance right there in the middle of Ichiraku.

Ayame giggled at Naruto's happyness, it was getting more and more clear just how much the blonde truely did feel for his dark haired companion. "Yes, Naruto. That is wonderful. You did an awesome job. Now what are you going to wear?" Ayame asked to partying blonde.

"Wear? What does it matter? He's blind anyways," Naruto replied, blinking at that silly question.

"Oh, Naruto! But you're still going out on a date. Wear something at least a little nice looking. Besides, if it turns out like a date should then Sasuke might find out what you're wearing. Since the best way for a blind person to see is to touch," Ayame replied looking at Naruto like he was a lost cause.

Naruto's face went scarelet at what she said, but he knew it to be true. Before when they had almost faught, Sasuke had touched the headband to identify it as his own. And since the Uchiha had not always been blind he might be curious to such things - though Naruto highly doubted it - as clothing. Ayame giggled at Naruto, trying to cover up for the cuteness of the whole situation.

"Just go talk to Sakura. I am sure she will help you with everything," Ayame suggested to the still speechless Naruto. All the blonde could think of to do was nod in response and scuttle off. Feeling more pleased with himself then he ever thought he had. Everything had not quite gone as planned. No, definatly not. It had gone much, much better then planned. And Naruto was determind to make tommorow night, the best night of Sasuke's life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you tell I am feeling guilty for missing all those updates. This is my second update in not even a week. Anyways, now that the introduction chapters are finally over we are just getting into some of the real action and fun.

See you next time at Naruto and Sasuke's date at the sushi bar!


	5. Blind Date

**Chapter Five**

**Blind Date**

Naruto starred at himself subconciously in the mirror in his overly messy room. With some help from Sakura he had picked out a casual wear outfit and gotten himself fixed up as best as he could in his house on his own. He was supposed to be walking over to pick Sasuke up and bring him to the returant soon and those butterflies had returned to his stomach with full force. The blonde haired boy swallowed and ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he starred at his reflection. Which looked slightly pale from the nervousness.

"Come on Naruto! You're a sexy man and you have no need to worry about this at all! Of course Sasuke can't even see what you look like anyways so it doesn't really matter. All you have to do is be polite and make sure that Sasuke has a good time! That can't be to hard, can it?" Naruto talked to his reflection. Trying to reassure himself that it was all going to work out in the end and that Sasuke was going to have the time of his life and that so was he. Naruto fiddled with the bright orange tie around his neck absently as he took in a great breath of air, and exhaled it all slowly.

"Alright! Sasuke, be prepared for the time of your life!" Naruto said determindly into the mirror. He then navigated the mess on his floor, through his house and out the door. He made sure to lock the door on his way out and trotted off down the street after Sasuke. He had even taken the time to shower and put on some nice smelling cologne. He wondered if the Uchiha was going to put any effort into what he was wearing, or even if he could do so, since he was blind after all. Naruto wondered if blind people cared what they looked like as much as people who could see. But decided it was a question that was best left unanswered as he knocked on the door at Sasuke's house and straightened himself out. There was a long pause were Naruto got a gnawing feeling on the inside of his stomach, he could not help but feel nautious. Had Sasuke forgotten? What if he was just making an idiot out of him and he was going to tell the whole world that Naruto was gay? The blonde was thinking he was going to throw up all over the place when finally the door openned up and there stood Sasuke. Dressed in casual dress clothes. Naruto could have drooled at the way Sasuke looked.

One hand was in the Uchiha's pocket, and the other was resting on his hip, Sasuke's hair looked like it was freshly cleaned and the pants he was wearing were still stiff with newness. The shirt was a light grey colour with the Uchiha clan symbol on the front pocket. Overtop of that he was wearing a nice long black coat with a pocket watch chain connecting to a loop on his pants. "Lets get this over with Naruto," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto tried not to sound offended as he brushed off that comment. "You look like you're dressed up for a funeral," Naruto teased cheerily. He knew no other way to break the tension between them save to joke and tease, besides. He loved getting a rise out of the Uchiha. Sasuke snorted and started foreward. But Naruto was not going to allow Sasuke to do so on his own. They were on a date after all, and Naruto was taking the roll of the gentleman. The blonde looped his arm around Sasuke's and the two began walking together. Sasuke glared at the ground, but was forced to rely on Naruto for support. Dressed up in their casual dress clothing and walking down the streets arm in arm it was clear to any onlooks exactly what was going on.

"Is this really neccassary?" Sasuke asked coldly. But Naruto thought he sensed a hint of shyness. And he swore that there was a bit of pink on those pale cheeks. This made Naruto happy, and he began to feel a little more adventerous then before.

"Of course it is. It's better this way. Besides if I let you go you'll go over to the wall," Naruto responded cheerily as he lead the uncertian Uchiha along the way, grinning like a mad man the entire time while Sasuke attempted vienly to hide behind his curtian of black hair. "So how was your morning?" Naruto asked happily.

"Crappy." Sasuke said bluntly, looking like he was getting more and more annoyed as the time went by that they were together and yet it was purely because he was struggling to surpress to growing blush across his cheeks as Naruto tossed that arm around the Uchiha's shoulders bravely.

"Why is that? What happened?" Naruto asked, sounding geniunely concerned for the Uchiha's well being. Naruto was clearly enjoying his ability to express himself to the Uchiha without having to do it a round about way such as he had been doing for a long time now. But before Sasuke could answer his blonde haired date, they arrived in the sushi bar. Naruto making sure that Sasuke knew that there was a step up into the diner and the two were taking to a table together in a fairly dark corner for Sasuke's sake. Even though he was blind the Uchiha still seemed to cling to the darker, quieter areas like he knew where they were so he was not going to take that completely away from his beloved raven haired friend.

Naruto settled down, still feeling more then a little nervous as an akward silence settled over the two and the blonde realized this was generally where idle conversation would be made over the dinner. But Sasuke and he had never really been good at idle conversation as it usually turned to some stupid arguement or another. Determind to not let that happen this time Naruto decided to see what was wrong with Sasuke, as he had never gotten an answer out of him before they had arrived. "So what was that, that made today bad so far?" Naruto prompted to the brooding Uchiha. Whom was still trying to hide beneath his hair from the curious glances of the other couples in the homely sushi bar.

Sasuke shifted in his seat for a moment before looking up Naruto, he seemed to have schooled that blush from his face and had returned to looking stoic and depressed. "It just wasn't a good start to my day. Suffice it to say that. I'd rather not talk about," Sasuke responded, wincing at the memory. Naruto sighed and shrugged before he leaned absently on the table and began fiddling with a fork absently.

"Why do you act like you hate me so much?" Naruto finally asked after a long moment of silence between them and constant glaring in his general direction from the Uchiha. If looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead a long time ago, and probably several times over. This date was going to get no where if Sasuke was so determind to ruin it for him. But then, he supposed it had been very much based on competion when it had begun, and now that they had gotten this far it was only natural that Sasuke was going to try and ruin it. He was going to make Naruto prove himself he supposed.

Silence reigned on the raven haired boy for several long moments. Just as Naruto had suspected, even the Uchiha wasn't so sure why he always treated Naruto so horribley. It was just the way he was. He treated everyone like dirt and that was it, end of story. "It's just the way I am Uzumaki," Sasuke responded in bone chilling tones. Naruto pouted for several long moments before he realized that Sasuke could see it, nor would he have cared anyways.

Naruto looked down at his lap a moment. Sasuke had changed so much, he was still cold but he was even colder then before. Naruto was beginning to wonder if his soul had shriveled up and died, because this was not the Uchiha Sasuke he remembered. The old one could at least be nice on occasion. He wanted the old Sasuke back, the Sasuke he knew he loved. He reminded himself forcefully that this was the only way to do it. That perhaps this was the only way to save his beloved. "Well stop being such an ass hole. I am trying to cheer you up here! So you can you at least _try_ and have fun?" Naruto asked hopefully, his giant blue eyes starring into Sasuke's.

The Uchiha's lips thinned but at length he nodded. "Fine... And I wanted to know. Did you have more in mind then this dinner or can I go home when we're done eatting?" The hope that the dinner was all in the Uchiha's voice practically shattered Naruto's cheery mentality. It was amazing how Sasuke could do it so easily. But Naruto would not let him win. No he definatly would not.

"Of course not 'Uchiha' we are doing more then just this," Naruto reponded, and at that moment the two boys were served their drinks and their orders were taken before the waitress left again. Naruto took a deep drink on his to have an excuse to say no more then he had, and to try and make Sasuke start the conversation.

"Look Naruto. I know what you're trying to do. And I am telling you now it's not going to work," Sasuke said softly, his eyes down on the table, starring sightlessly at nothing. His slender pale fingers playing across the wood grains as a look of sorrow came onto the Uchiha's face that could break his heart.

"Do you? I am trying to make you happy again. And show you that you can still do things. I am trying to show you how much I **care** about you Sasuke. Is that what you think? Or was it something else?" Naruto replied, his tone slightly snappy. He was getting sick of this treatment he was receiving from Sasuke. He was being treated like he was lower then dirt and he couldn't stand it. Sakura had been wrong, and so had Ayame. Sasuke did not like Naruto at all, Sasuke must surely hate him because there was no getting this bastard of a ninja to relax. No getting him to smile and no getting him to quit his brooding and skulking.

Sasuke was silent, he could sense the hostility coming from Naruto and so he decided it was wise to keep his mouth shut. This date was turning into a disaister. The longer they were together the more it seemed that they were fighting. Nothing was breaking the ice, not even chipping at it with a pick. It just was not possible. Sasuke was beginning to wonder himself if he was capabable of anything other then putting people down. He openned his mouth to speak but the ramen waitress showed up so he promptly shut it and started eatting when she set the food before him.

Scowling at his own dish of food, Naruto began to eat his. Still being polite despite his aggitation. "Stop skulking Naruto. It doesn't suit you," Sasuke said at last. His voice so quiet and so serious that Naruto was caught slightly off guard. But that only sent him over the edge. He slammed his fists into the table, causing a metallic ring of the glasses knocking into their plates and drawing several eyes. Naruto stood up, knocking his chair backwards, so upset his eyes were watering.

"I tried to do something nice for you! I wanted to make you happy Sasuke! But all you can do is glare at me and make everything seem like it's the worst experience in your entire life. If you hated me so much you should have never agreed to this. Are you leading me on or something?" Naruto yelled angrilly. It was rare that he would loose his temper but he was not putting up with the bullshit that Sasuke was giving him. Naruto tossed down money onto the table to pay for the meals and started to storm off. Chocking back tears as the other confused couples in the sushi bar starred after Naruto incrediously.

Sasuke starred sightlessly again at the table for long moments before he stood up. "Naruto wait!" He yelled after the blonde, though his gaze stayed at the table. The blonde was already at the door and had it openned. But he stopped and starred huffily at the Uchiha. Waiting to see what Sasuke was stopping him for, and wondering if it was even worth waiting around to hear. "Naruto... I am sorry."

Naruto blinked, trying to register those words in his head. Those simple heart felt words that he swore were the most sincere thing he had ever heard. He was still angry but he had also never heard the Uchiha apologize for. "Liar. If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place," Naruto replied stubbornly. And started once more out of the bar, all eyes on the two boys.

"No. Naruto come back and finish this dinner with me," Sasuke demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because. I want you to."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Stop being so stubborn, dobe."

"You're the one who was being stubborn and acting like an ass, baka!"

"I know, and I apologized for it. So come back and finish this dinner with me. You said you wanted to try and make me happy, so here's another chance," Sasuke said. Though he knew he was pulling on a long wrong.

Naruto considered this for a moment. And at length he walked back over and sat down slowly. Sasuke also lowered back into his seat. "Why'd you want me back?" Naruto asked slowly, looking at Sasuke to catch any hint of what the Uchiha's motives were.

"Because I wasn't going to let the most important person in my life walk out on me, dobe," Sasuke replied, a tiny smirk coming onto his face as he said it. Naruto felt his heart do a flutter.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Have I ever been a joker, Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned, knowing the question was not supposed to be answered as he took another bite of his sushi. Maybe, just maybe, he did have a chance in hell after all. This time the silence between them was peaceful and understanding as they ate their food. Sasuke blushing lightly and Naruto looking like he was incrediable pleased with himself for that confession. It wasn't quiet a confession of love, but it meant at least that he had gained Sasuke's respect in that sense. The ice had been broken.

"Hey?" Naruto called, trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his voice more casual.

"I hope you like swimming!" Naruto replied cheerily, settling back in his chair. Even eatting politely he had still inhaled his food.

"Wh - What?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Next stop is the Great Lake. I thought it would be a great place to swim and hang out. Especially since it's been such a hot day," Naruto replied to Sasuke in the same confident and cheery voice as before.

"Bu - But Naruto... I - I can't swim like this," Sasuke said, gesturing helplessly to his face, indicating his eyes and then the clothing he wore.

"Well I am sure you wore under clothes. And I can help you if you're so worried about drowing," Naruto scoffed. "Like I would like you drown!"

Sasuke's lips thinned. "What do you think I am Naruto? A coward?"

"I don't think you are. I know you are. After all you wouldn't let being blind get you so damn down if you weren't to afraid to try stuff still!" Naruto replied boldly. Knowing this was probably going to start a fight. But he decided he did not care. He was not going to act any differently just because he was trying to court the Uchiha.

"You don't know what you're talking about Naruto!"

"Sure I do! You've not even tried this stuff and you already condemn it and say it's not possible! But you're just being a _scaredy cat_ cause you don't wanna get hurt," Naruto responded in a taunting tone of voice.

It was Sasuke's turn to get angry. "I am **not**!"

"Well then. You should prove it to me!" Naruto returned with a wicked grin.

"I will!" Sasuke responded to him, sounding defiant and determind.

"Good, then you won't have a problem swimming!"

Sasuke groaned, realizing that he had just walked completelty into that trap, and that now Naruto was going to try and get him to do a lot of things that most blind people probably would kill themselves before attempting. The meal ended on friendly terms with each other and it was paid for before Naruto dragged his raven haired date off to the Great Lake.

"CANNON BALL!" Naruto yelled as he ran off the edge of a high branch on a tree and plumetted into the water, curled up into a ball. When he surfaced he heard the Uchiha cursing loudly and looked around to see what was wrong. Sasuke had been testing the shallow water with his toes when Naruto had landed and slashed the freezing water all over. Naruto laughed, it was so funny when Sasuke got going. He liked getting Sasuke fired up, it was funny. But only to a certian extent. "Come on in Sasuke kun! The water's great!" Naruto called shrilly, intentionally trying to mock one of the Uchiha's many fan girls with the ear peircing trill.

Sasuke scowled back at Naruto's voice was such a look that Naruto burst out laughing and waded quietly closer. "Oh yes! Great! It's feezing!"

Naruto reached up to the rock Sasuke was on and grabbed onto his ankle. The Uchiha let out a frightened squawk as he was pulled into the water by Naruto. He began to flail and yell out, as it had been deeper then he had expected and the Uchiha could not reach the bottom. Naruto had a hold of him however. "Stop being such a chicken Sasuke, I've got you," Naruto said.

And so he did. His arm was around Sasuke's waist and he had the Uchiha pressed against the rock between his body and the Uchiha's. The raven haired genin stopped flailing and blushed, but it turned to a frown when he realized something. "Naruto?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, looking into those sightless ebony eyes. He had never realized how completely sexy the Uchiha was.

"When did you get taller then me?" He asked slowly, his legs tangling with Naruto's an absent attempt to keep his full weight off of the blonde. Even if they were in the water and Sasuke was as light as a feather anyways. Naruto chuckled in response.

"After you left I had a growth spurt," the blonde explained, their bodies still pressed against each others. Sasuke let out a slow sigh. He truely was enjoying himself. "What is it?" Naruto prompted when he saw Sasuke's gaze drop. He had never done that before, but on his return the blonde had noticed the Uchiha's gaze would drop every time he was thinking and depressed.

"A lot has changed since I was gone hasn't it?" He asked slowly. He was becoming more and more comftorable with talking to Naruto. The blonde nodded in response. But he then realized that Sasuke could not see such a gesture.

"Yeah."

"I thought so..."

As Sasuke trailled off the sentance he slowly reached up to touch Naruto's face. More bold then he had been all night. His pale cheeks turned and even pinker as he did so. Running his fingers along Naruto's cheeks and up into his hair. "It's a lot longer now..."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking like he had misunderstood that statement.

"Your hair Naruto," the Uchiha responded, clearing up what he had said. Naruto coughed and it was his turn to blush.

"Yeah... I am letting it get a little longer now. I thought it looked sexy," Naruto responded, puffing his chest out a little bit.

Sasuke snorted. "As if you could be sexy."

"So I sense an attempted joke from the Ice King?" Naruto taunted back, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Just then the Uchiha's fingers passed over Naruto's lips and he smirked slightly.

"Come on now Naruto. Don't cry," Sasuke responded. It was weird having Sasuke teasing him like that. Naruto sort of liked it for a change, though he was not expected it to be anything normal.

But this time Naruto did not respond. He leaned foreward into the Uchiha's parted lips and captured them boldly in a kiss. Sasuke stiffened in surprise and his fingers tightened in Naruto's hair, going rigid against the rock behind him as Naruto gave him a gentle taste. But he relaxed again, letting his own lips return the affection. The shy kiss broke and both boys looked down at the water, blushing lightly. "Sasuke..."

"Hmm?" The Uchiha relaxed against Naruto's body. One leg between Naruto's legs and his other off to the side a little as he floated there, supported under the little outcropping completely by Naruto's body.

"I... I love you," he whispered softly and shyly. Silence reigned between the two boys for several long moments, Naruto had been hoping desperately that Sasuke would return that without hesitation. The pause made him feel bad for saying it.

"Naruto... I can't tell you I love you yet. I don't know what I am feeling right now. This is to fast," Sasuke said slowly. Picking his words carefully. "I am not even sure if I am gay... Just right now... I am..." Sasuke paused resting a hand on Naruto's chest. It was broader then before, more muscled. "I am enjoying myself. And it's been a very long time."

Naruto seemed to understand. He nipped at the Uchiha's lower lip and received another kiss for it. This one deeper and more confident. "So Sasuke?"

"Nani?"

"Are you gay yet?"

A moment of silence passed before they both started to laugh. It was a weird thing, hearing Uchiha Sasuke, King of Ice, laugh so truely. It was weird. But it was a good kind of weird. Some how Naruto knew that it would be hard to keep the Uchiha in this state of happyness. Impossible even, to keep him permanently hear.

Naruto swooped in for another kiss, pushing Sasuke against the rock behind him a little harder, one hand on other side of his head as Sasuke's dug his fingers deeper into Naruto's hair. Apparently he liked the slightly longer hair on the blonde, even if he could not actually see it. The blonde grinded his hips into Sasuke's and the raven haired boy groaned into Naruto's mouth, trying to arche himself back into Naruto's hips but suddenly Naruto had pulled back and let the Uchiha wade in the water himself.

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmered in a slightly needy tone, sinking under the water a bit so his lips were just beneath it's surface like he was feeling embarrassed and rejected. His legs had curled in slightly. The blonde was grinning wildly.

"I thought this was too fast?" Naruto taunted the Uchiha as he pulled him over to wear his feet could touch the ground.

"Baka!" Sasuke yelled in response, sounding more then annoyed. Leave it up to Uzumaki Naruto to use his own words against him. Naruto laughed and splashed at Sasuke, who spluttered like a dog that had been thrown into the water before splashing Naruto back. "I'll get you back for that one, Uzumaki!"

"What one? Making you horny?" Naruto teased back. Sasuke blushed and splashed water at his laughing companion, making no reply.

The facts were facts. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto may have had some disagreements earlier on that night. But now they were getting along just fine. And the date had turned out to be a good one.

------------------------------

I really like the way this chapter turned out. I really do. I think in the end of it all I got them together fairly well and I really had fun writting the scene under the water. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am right now.

This fanfiction is the only thing keeping me going these last few days. It took me a few days to write this chapter. It's my first time writting an angst romance and I was having some trouble with my plot bunnies. They weren't eatting the cookies I was feeding them.

But since they finally took my cookies and stopped trying to escape, it turned out good in the end. I thought I would add in some nice comic releif at the end to make up for the last 4 and a half chapters of total depression.


	6. The Konoha Festival

**Chapter Six**

**The Konoha Festival**

It was just another day for Uzumaki Naruto as he starred blearily at the calendar on the wall in his room, his eyes drooped low and the worst sort of bed head imaginable was sitting attop his head. It looked like rats had tried to nest in it during the night. With Naruto's disturbingly messy apartment building it would not be a surprise if they had indeed done so. He rubbed his eyes as they letters written on that particular day came into focus. His eye brows shot up as he starred at the words there. Written on his calendar were the words: _Preperations for the Konoha Shinobi Festival! DON'T BE LATE! 10:00 a.m._

Naruto looked over to his alarm clock, expecting to see it earlier then when he had set it, since the thing had never gone off, this was not the case for poor Naruto. Much this his dismay he seemed to have developed a sense of time worse then Kakashi's. It was already _10:30 p.m_! "Baka!" Naruto yelped out as he grabbed his clothes and changed at lightening speed. Looked like he had not had any chance for a shower this morning. He could just hope that the swim in the Lake with Sasuke - Naruto paused a moment to grin suddenly. He had actually thought since he had gotten up that it had been a dream. But the wet pile of clothing in the corner was evidence that it had not been a dream at all. With a renewed sense of life, the blonde pulled on all his clothes and grabbed an instant ramen. Naruto filled it with water and trotted off with chop sticks stuck in his mouth, ready to eat it the moment he could.

When he arrived he saw that everyone was already setting up stalls and booths for games and some of the many events that were going to be held that day. "Naruto, you're late," Iruka called when he saw the blonde haired boy who still looked like he had a rat living in his hair.

"Gomen Iruka sensei! My alarm clock didn't go off," Naruto yelled as he went running over to the smiling Chuunin for his tasks. It was never to late to come in and help.

Iruka shook his head, looking a lot like a patronizing mother. "You need to stop being late like that. I am starting to think you're picking up Kakashi's habits," Iruka scolded him slightly. Naruto just laughed and scratched behind his head, looking very guilty as charged.

"NARUTO!" Sakura trilled from behind him. The blonde turned around to have Sakura jump on him and knock him over onto the ground. She practically attacked his mess of hair with a comb that she always kept on herself. "How many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to have longer hair then you **have** to brush it!"

"Gomen Sakura chan! I didn't have the time!" Naruto squawked out. Had this of been any time in the past the blonde would have probably been blushing furiously. But since he and Sakura had become so close with each other the last few months it had become a fairly normal occurance. Especially now that Sakura knew Naruto was not after him in that sense of mind.

"Nevermind that! How did it go?" Sakura asked, sounding excited.

"Uh... what?" Naruto asked, as the pink haired girl starred at him expectantly with her big green eyes. Her tone was one that she used when she was with her other friends that were girls. Naruto had never expected her to use that tone with him.

"The date!" She replied in exasperation as she dragged him off to where she was doing work to get him to help with some things a few people had not been able to reach.

"Oh! That date! It went really awesome. It almost fell apart in the beginning at the sushi bar. But somehow we pulled it back together in the end," Naruto replied to her cheerily as he began to help with the adjusting of a sign that was a bit high up. He had to stand on his tip-toes to reach it but Naruto seemed not to mind as he stretched out to his full length to attach it up.

"I know! I heard about that! But I didn't hear about you guys pulling it back together. I had been so worried that you had screwed it up!" Sakura replied, still dancing around Naruto excitedly as she tried to get all the details from him before someone else inturrupted them to get the blondes help or take him away from her for some other task.

"I didn't screw it up! It was him!" Naruto replied indignitly, "I had been doing my best!"

"Well how can he screw it up?"

"Hold on!" Yamakano Ino's voice inturrupted the conversation of the two as they spoke back and forth with each other. "Did I just hear that Naruto had a date, with a **he**?"

Naruto blinked. It had not occured to him that it would be a big deal as to that Sasuke and himself were both of the male gender until this very moment. He was also surprised that Ino, Queen of Gossip and leader of the Sasuke Fan Club, had not already received the news of his date with the Uchiha. "Uh, yeah. You did!" Naruto replied, this time not nearly as confidently as he had meant too.

"Back off Ino pig!" Sakura snapped in irritation as she glared at the other girl. Ino just twirled hair around her finger looking like she felt that she was the most beautiful and powerful person in the world.

"No Sakura. It's okay," Naruto replied with a soft smile before he stepped down and looked over at Ino, who seemed pleased with herself and gave Sakura a cocky smirk.

"Well? Who is it then Naruto _chan_," Ino asked, using the suffix as a teasing remark more then anything. Naruto ignored it, especially since he had already proven himself to be more dominant then Sasuke from their incident at the Great Lake. Sasuke was to shy and had to much pride to make the first move.

"My date? Oh, you should know him..." Naruto trailed off, looking at Ino's eager expression with a cocky grin, "Sasuke kun."

Ino's jaw dropped and she blinked for several long moments. "Liar! Sasuke kun isn't gay! I should tell him you said that!"

"Tell me what?" Sasuke's cold and monotone voice came from behind Ino. Who practically jumped a mile in surprise before she turned to look at the indifferent face of the raven haired genin.

"Sasuke kun!" Ino screeched, throwing her arms around Sasuke. Naruto grinned, finding this amusing, the look of total searing hate on the Uchiha's face was totally and completely priceless. "They said that you went out with Naruto yesterday!" She trilled loudly into his ear. The Uchiha twitched at the sound and tried to push her off, but to no avail. It was like she did not even realize that Sasuke was trying to get her off of him.

"That's because I did!" Sasuke snapped harshly and with such truth that Ino let go and starred blankly at him. Her mouth flapping like a fish as no words managed to escape her. She stood there for several long moments before she growled and stalked off, sending the evillest glare at Naruto.

"Ehh! Scarey!" Naruto yelped and hid behind Sasuke, peeking over his shoulder at the retreating Ino. Sakura stood beside the two, smiling gentley at the pair of boys as Sasuke starred ahead still with those sightless eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Get off me!"

"No!"

"Uzumaki!"

"What are you gonna do about it!" Naruto contiued to taunt the Uchiha in a smiliar manner as this. Delighting in his blush deepening, for everytime Sasuke begged Naruto to get off, the blonde would just cling to him harder. Sakura chuckled.

"How troublesome. Just get to work you two love birds," Shikamaru snorted from where he was sitting on a chair, observing the whole thing. Since he was a Chuunin now he did not have to assisst with the putting together of things. He was just a supervisor. Sasuke blushed and hid behind his hair like a shy girl and Naruto 'hmphed' and marched off to contiue helping with things. Leaving Sakura and Sasuke to talk, he thought it would probably be the first time the two of them had gotten a good chance to just be near each other since Sasuke's return. The Uchiha had been so determind to keep away from everyone before now.

Naruto was glad to see that he had managed to lighten Sasuke's mind a little, as the Uchiha had not come out for a public gathering like this since his return. He felt proud with himself and more then a little pleased that he had succeeded at such a task as making the Uchiha at least remotely social. He began to whistle a merry little tune as he helped build several of the other stands. No one bothered the blonde haired boy for the rest of that morning as he seemed so content and pleased just to be helping everyone. His gaze always sliding affectionately to Sasuke who had quickly found himself a nice big tree to hid under. The Uchiha's eyes had closed and he had pulled himself tight into a ball, Naruto imaged that he was listening to everything that was going on around him. It still saddened him knowing that Sasuke would probably never see anything again in his life. Things were going well for the time, but for how long would they stay this way? Naruto had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen, but he pushed it away. It could be wrong after all and he was in to much of a good mood to let it ruin his day.

"Oiy! Naruto!" Iruka called from across the way, the Chuunin was standing at a barbeque, finishing off the lunch for the helpers. There was all sorts of things being prepared by the other Chuunins and even a lot of the Jounins. Naruto looked over to the friendly face of his academy teacher with raised eyebrows. "Lunch time!"

Understanding this immediatly he was about to head over to the barbeque at hyper speed when he remembered Sasuke. "Be there in a minute!" He hollared back at Iruka, who nodded and contiued on with what he was doing at the grill before him.

Naruto trotted over to Sasuke and crouched down infront of him. "Sasuke," he called out, wondering if Sasuke was sleeping. He looked like he was, resting his head on his knees. The Uchiha looked so relaxed, but he stirred the second Naruto whispered his name and his eyes fluttered open. Only to shut again when Sasuke realized that he could not see anything anyways.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto wondered what had happened. The Uchiha was clearly depressed again. He frowned, looking around and wondering who had been the fool to send the Uchiha spiralling back down into the darkness that Naruto had tried so damn hard to keep him out of.

"It's lunch time," Naruto responded, trying to keep his light tones as he tugged on the black shirt that the Uchiha was wearing. Trying to urge the raven haired boy to get up so that he could bring him over to the blankets everyone was eatting on.

"I'm not hungrey," Sasuke responded cooly.

"Okay fine. Then I'm not either," Naruto replied stubbornly, and sat down infront of Sasuke definatly, starring at the Uchiha with his bright blue eyes. But his strength in this situation was not well held for his stomach growled loudly in arguement to his last statement. Naruto was pleased when this got a smirk off of the Uchiha.

"Go eat Naruto."

"Not unless you come and eat too," Naruto replied to Sasuke stubbornly. The Uchiha shook his head and stood up unsteadily. Naruto cheered and dragged Sasuke by the arm to the picnic blankets before Sasuke could so much as utter a complaint against him. He sat down the Uchiha and trotted off to get them both food. When he returned the blonde had to shoe several people away from his pale skinned Uchiha friend and he settled down beside him.

"Sasuke you're foods right infront of you," Naruto told the Uchiha absently. He seemed to be getting used to Sasuke's blindness already. And was learning to tell the Uchiha where things were.

"I can feel it against my leg," Sasuke commented softly in return. Naruto just nodded as he began to slurp up noodles loudly.

"Not that again Naruto!" Sasuke groaned in aggitation with the blonde. The black haired boy had clearly been hoping that Naruto would stop doing that.

"Hey! I only said I would be polite for the date's sake!" Naruto responded through a mouthful of food in his own defense.

"That's so gross," Sasuke commented off hand before going quiet again. Naruto scowled at the Uchiha. He hated seeing him depressed. It was okay if he was annoyed because that was funny. But depressed was something that Naruto was determind not to allow.

"Hey Sasuke!" He asked, suddenly getting an idea in his head and deciding that he was most definatly going to go with it. After all, it was not only a good way to possibley cheer Sasuke up. But it was an excuse to ask him out on another date.

"What Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked dully.

"Want to come to the festival as my date tonight?" He asked cheerily.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to see a smile ghost across his face before disappearing. "Sure."

-----------------------------------------------

Since I am personally a romance/comedy writter when I do this sort of thing I needed a little bit of some lightness away from the angst. Especially cause right now my own life is going to a down hill road of angst and ickyness. So sorry if you're looking foreward to crazy amounts of total angst but this chapter was my break from the sadness and I needed to lighten it up a bit before rolling on down hill again.

But worry not! I am a writter and I know what I am doing!... ... I think... ;


	7. You're Not Alone

**Chapter Seven**

You're Not Alone

The night turned out to be perfect for a festival. The cloudless sky sparkled with stars and a warm breeze was passing lazily through Konoha on feathery wings. The atmosphere was electric with excitement and the buzz of the crowds coming together to experience the fun of the festival was contagious. Flashy lights went off everywhere and music mingled with the voices of the crowd across the entire festival grounds. Everything had only just officially started and yet the place was swarmed with the residents of Konoha as they came out to play.

Naruto waited for Sasuke impatiently just outside the festival area, his blue eyes searching the crowds for his blind boyfriend. The Uchiha had insisted that he meet Naruto there instead of having the Kyuubi boy pick him up at home as Naruto had been doing for the most part since they had started talking again. The blonde was getting anxious and he continued to search the crowds in a worried fashion, his fingers twining themselves together in an absent nervous habit. Naruto was starting to get worried that Sasuke was going to stand him up. Maybe Sasuke was not ready for such a public display of their growing relationship. The butterflies that had been there before their first date returned to his stomach and his mind began conjuring horrific possibilities of the night. Naruto tried desperately to convince himself that everything was going to be just fine, just like it had been before and he denied all bad thoughts from his head.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sasuke's familiar, cool voice sounded from behind the blonde and Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. The Kyuubi boy turned his eyes to Sasuke, his heart beating in his throat as he looked upon the glorious Uchiha. Naruto was speechless for several long moments as he drank in the beauty of his date. It seemed that Sasuke had put a lot of care into his appearance, though Naruto was not sure how he had managed that feat at all. The blonde had a suspicion that Sakura must have helped but regardless he had never seen the Uchiha so dressed up. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue kimono with a purple snake embroidered into the silken fabric. It clung to the Uchiha's body gently and almost fit like a girls kimono, but it looked perfect on Sasuke's slender body. The blind boys hair had been flattened with wax so that the back did not stick up in it's usual rooster tail style and his head band had been removed to allow his bangs to fall before his eyes and frame his face.

"H-hai... Sasuke you look... hot," Naruto said, stuttering slightly in his awe at the gorgeous boy before him. No other word could have been used to describe the Uchiha in his dressy clothing, except perhaps pretty. Naruto doubted that Sasuke would have been pleased with being called 'pretty' though, so he had avoided that word all together.

Sasuke put one hand on his hip, a smile graced his lips for a moment before it disappeared as it always seemed to. "Surprised?" Sasuke asked, judging by the blondes tone of voice that Naruto was flabbergasted.

Without answering Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and dragged the Uchiha into the crowds of the festival. His mind suddenly filling with idea's of the things that they would do together while they were here. For a moment he was forgetting that Sasuke was blind and he froze mid way through one of the crowds, his hand still holding tightly to the Uchiha's arm when that single thought ran through his mind. Suddenly several of his plans disintegrated completely and Naruto was at a very brief loss for things to do. The festivals rides would be no good without sight and the Ferris wheel was pointless if one could not see the view that it's enormous height provided. "Naruto? What are we doing?" Sasuke asked at the sudden stop. He thought that perhaps Naruto had stopped him before a game stand or something of that sort and forgotten to tell him.

"Huh? Oh sorry, the crowds in front of us are pretty thick. I got stuck for a minute. Come on," Naruto said confidently, even though he was lying. The crowds were actually thinner here because most people had moved on from the beginning of the festival by now. Sasuke did not have to know that though. The blonde's hand slid down the Uchiha's arm and into the brunette's hand before Naruto started foreword once more. The blonde was moving a lot slower then before and now Sasuke could easily walk beside his date because the pace was slow enough for him to keep up. Sasuke frowned slightly, wondering where Naruto's energy had suddenly disappeared to.

"I am assuming that you have a plan. Right Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde. The sudden disappearance of conversation had stricken the Uchiha as odd and he could tell by the light grip of Naruto's hand in his that the Kyuubi boy was off in his own little world and mind.

"Eh? Oh yeah! Of course I do!" Naruto responded confidently. He decided to drag on with his original plans for the most part, "we're going to the Ferris Wheel."

"Why?" Sasuke asked flatly, suddenly the hints of excitement and enjoyment that had been in his voice before vanished. Better then anyone the Uchiha knew that such a ride was for those who could see what was ahead of them.

"Cause it's relaxing, and the vie - the breeze up there is a lot cooler. I am getting hot," Naruto realized that he had made a mistake the moment he stumbled on that sentence. Even the suggestion had been a huge mistake in itself. Naruto slapped himself mentally but it was to late now. He had to at least follow through with his crappy cover up story. Sasuke sighed reluctantly as Naruto dragged him onto the Ferris Wheel and he was forced to endure the stupid ride. The excitement had turned violently to tension and their night had only started.

"You really do look great tonight, Sasuke kun," Naruto said to the brunette as the Ferris Wheel began to turn slowly and leisurely. It usually ran for a couple minutes at a time to allow the passengers nice conversation and a lovely view of Konohakagure.

"Do I? I wouldn't know since I can't see... What do you look like...?" Sasuke asked, his tone mournful and he was easily set off into depression. Naruto could see the pain of that question etched out on the Uchiha's face and within his voice. Naruto mentally slapped himself again, this was so much harder then he would have thought. Being conscious of Sasuke's weakness and the centre of all this depression was a bit hard for Naruto, and it was unlike the blonde not to say what was on his mind so that made it even more difficult.

"I look... uh... I don't know. I can't describe myself..." Naruto said, he sounded enthusiastic about explaining himself to Sasuke at first, but it disappeared when Naruto really had no words to use on his own appearance. Telling Sasuke that he was drop dead gorgeous somehow did not suffice, and in this case it did not feel so true. Naruto was feeling fairly ugly inside for the choices he had made already this night and his good mood from earlier that day had disappeared completely.

The Uchiha's finger ran back and forth across the steel bar before him, and Naruto watched the trail of that finger as it slid back and forth. Back and forth, leaving a streaky print where Sasuke's finger had been. "Why do you torment me like this Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a whispery voice. No one was listening to them but the Uchiha seemed like he wanted to make absolute sure of that fact.

"Sasuke kun..." Naruto murmured sadly. He had not tried to bring back all the realizations to Sasuke that he was blind in one single ride. He truly had not. "I... Look I didn't meant to. But I forget sometimes, okay? I gotta get used to this to you know," Naruto said, sounding a little bit offended that the brunette would make it sound like Naruto was upsetting him on purpose. Naruto hated this, Sasuke was being so touchy. Now that the blonde was actually trying to be at least a little mindful of what he said to Sasuke concerning his blindness, things were only getting worse. The levels of caution had rose between them rather then lowered with the new found romance and that made no sense. Naruto could see a problem now, the more like a handicap Naruto treated Sasuke's blindness, the more like a handicap Sasuke thought it to be. Perhaps in being ignorant and obnoxious about the whole thing, Sasuke would learn to live with it better. The blonde just could not bring himself to be so mean about it right now though.

"It's a festival Naruto! How dunce can you be? Festivals are all visuals and flashy lights," Sasuke snarled cruelly, ruining Naruto's thought train. He had been trying desperately to think of a way to salvage the situation. The upset and anger in Sasuke's voice shattered Naruto's heart.

"I am sorry okay? I wasn't thinking! Besides you agreed! If you're gonna be such a grouch then why the heck did you say you'd come?" Naruto returned, his upset growing with the tension between them. The Kyuubi boys lip stuck out in an unintentional pout. Naruto was beginning think that he really could not do anything right for Sasuke. No matter what they tried they always seemed to be fighting with each other. What was even more agonizing was that it was always over Sasuke's sight. It always fell back to being about the blindness that the Uchiha was suffering from and it was really bringing Naruto down. His hope in making Sasuke happy was starting to dwindle with Sasuke's touchy and venomous attitude.

Sasuke was silent for several long moments after that question. It was as though he was trying to find a logical answer to give Naruto, even the brunettes face was one of confusion, and his brow was furrowed in thought as Naruto stared at him intensely. "I... don't know," Sasuke said at length. Naruto knew he was lying by the look on the Uchiha's face, it seemed that Sasuke was still in denial of the levels of affection that he might be harbouring for Naruto deep inside.

"That's not much of an answer," Naruto replied miserably to Sasuke, crossing his arms over his chest in slight agitation. He needed to make Sasuke remember how they had felt together in the Lake again.

Sasuke looked like he was about to answer when suddenly they came to a stop at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel. The second the bar lifted Sasuke drifted out of his seat and walked away from Naruto. The Uchiha's steps were quick but very unsure as his hands searched about him for the railing, it looked like he was trying to get away from the blonde as he raced into the crowd of people.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto yelled, running after the Uchiha. It was surprisingly hard to catch him because by the time Naruto had gotten out of his seat, Sasuke had already tangled himself into the crowd of people. With a lot of shoving, Naruto eventually got himself back to Sasuke and pushed the brunette against the nearest wall, pinning him there. "Look! I was trying to be nice about the whole blind thing but it's only made you worse. I am sick of your attitude. Totally sick of it Sasuke. You've been nothing but depressed and acting like a baby since you came back. I don't care when you're mad at me but stop being so damn touchy. I really care about you! I was just trying to do something nice for you. Do you have to throw it back into my face every time I try and make you happy?" Naruto yelled angrily at Sasuke. He was more upset then anything but his upset had kindled quickly to anger when Sasuke had walked away without a word like that.

Sasuke looked guiltily at the ground, really he was just lowering his eyes from Naruto in shame. It was a habit he still had retained from when he would have been able to see facial expression and the fire burning in those bright blue eyes. Sasuke could think of no response for once, no quick witted reply. Naruto was very right and he knew it, but the Uchiha did not want to admit to the blonde that he had been correct in the matter. "It's just... so hard..."

"Stop giving me that excuse Sasuke! How many times do I have to yell at you before you realize that I am here for you? It's only hard because you're making it that way! Stop forgetting that you're not alone!" Naruto asked desperately, both of his hands gripping Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto was feeling desperate and ignored. Naruto bit his lower lip to try and stop himself from being an overflowing bubble of emotion, he knew Sasuke did not like it when that happened.

"I've always been alone Naruto... Forever and ever," Sasuke responded coolly. Trying to mask his own emotions behind a toneless voice.

"You're only alone because you tell yourself you are! And don't say anything about not being loved! At least you remember having a family!" Naruto yelled back in his regular loud fashion. He was desperately trying to keep himself calm but Naruto had always been a loud guy, loud and to the point. It was just like him to grab onto someone and yell at them passionately when he was trying to make a real point.

Sasuke collapsed into Naruto's arms suddenly, his eyes closing and he clung to the blonde tightly. Not a word came from the Uchiha as Naruto blinked down at him confusedly. "Naruto... gomen..." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's kimono. "I'll try and remember that... I really will," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's chest as the blonde held him tightly. It would be hard for them both to adjust to this new relationship.

Naruto allowed a small smile and pushed the Uchiha out to arms length after several moments. "Alright then... Let's try and have some fun," Naruto said, the energy and calmness returning to his voice. Sasuke smiled and the two linked arms and rejoined the crowds of the festival in an attempt to repair the damage that had been done.

---------------------

Thanks so much for all the reveiws and your awesome patience everyone. Here's chapter 7.


	8. Restless Demons

**Chapter Eight**

Restless Demons

Naruto thrashed violently at the covers as he slept, whimpers escaping his lips as his body writhed about on the mattress and a pained frown stamped upon his face. The teenagers body was absolutely drenched in sweat, beads of it rolling down his back and the sheets were soaked despite the cool temperatures of the house that he lived in. Naruto has fallen asleep peacefully enough, but in his mind something returned that he had nearly forgotten about.

**'Stop struggling you foolish boy,' **The Kyuubi snarled at Naruto through the gates that it was imprisoned by. For the first time the fox demon had found a true break in the steel gates that kept it captured within the boys body. A clawed hand was wrapped tightly around Naruto's mind, encasing the boy in agony, but his brilliant blue eyes starred back definatly at the fox demon even as it held him in it's death like grip.

_"Not a chance fox face! This is my body. You just get to live in it for a while,"_ Naruto yelled back at the thing, all he could see of it's face was the twisted smile of the beast, it's crooked lips curled cruelly up in a sadistic grin as it squeezed Naruto harder. Watching the blonde struggle and whimper beneath the pain that he was being forced to endure. Naruto did not blink and he did not yell out however. The blonde took it all with those defiant and stubborn eyes. After all the blond had built for himself there was no way he was going to let the fox demon rob him of it.

**'Hahah! Don't make me laugh you idiot human. You cannot defeat me no matter how strong you think you are. Without me you'd be nothing Naruto kun. Nothing, think of the many times I've let you use my chakara. Now give me your body in return, I deserve it after having to put up with you,'** Kyuubi spat back at Naruto's defiance. The malicious laugh echoed throughout the caverns of Naruto's mind and in reality the blonde had crammed himself into a corner of his bed, all the blankets shoved away and his hand clutched at the unravelling seal on his stomach. The taunt in the Kyuubi's voice was nearly unbearable. But Naruto was thinking of more then just himself. He had Sasuke to remember. The blonde had finally made the tension so much more bearable and he was sure that Sasuke and himself would fight less now that they had crossed the boundaries of Sasuke's weakness and the source of his depression. Naruto refused to allow the thought of giving up enter his mind even as the intensity of the pain grew nearly unbearable.

_"You're here because the Fourth Hokage put you here to protect the village. Do all you want to me and my mind but I won't let you have my body! I'd die before I let you take control! Maybe I have borrowed your chakara but you only lend it to me because you know that while you're with me; if I die, so do you!"_ Naruto responded, his voice was strained and this time the pain was evident in every rasping word. Again he was greeted by that wretched laugh. Just the hoarseness of the voice that belonged to the demon made Naruto's grind his teeth at the horrendousness of the sound. Naruto had never realized before how evil the thing that he had sealed within his body and mind truly was.

**'Lies, all of them. I don't need you at all. It makes no difference to me if you live or die,'** Kyuubi responded passively, his claws running along Naruto's body and he allowed the chakara to consume the boy. Naruto's sweat soaked body in bed began to glow with the red chakara, it was to much for his inexperienced body to hold, and at this rate it would be a painful end to him if his chakara kept building. Naruto's features were contorting to the more fox like resemblance he assumed on the times when he had been allowed bits of the Kyuubi's chakara.

_"Then why did you stay around this long? Why didn't you let me die before so that you could escape?"_ Naruto responded, he sounded a bit more unsteady then the confidence of his last statement. In some cases it was true that he had relied on the chakara of the fox demon to make things happen, but Naruto was positive he could have done without it just the same.

**'Convenience sake. I am safe in here. Even I am not fool enough to go up against the many amazing Jounin of Konoha. But thanks to Orochimaru, I don't have much to worry about anymore,'** Kyuubi's tone was deadly, filled with wickedness and the plans for all the misdeed and terrors he would bring upon Konoha and even all the ninja countries should his release occur.

_"I won't let you! I'm gonna be Hokage one day and you're not going to stop me! Just you see, you can torture me all you want but I'm not giving in to you!"_ Naruto yelled venomously back at the Kyuubi. It's crooked smile twisted even bigger as it starred down upon the definite Naruto.

**'I can see why the Fourth chose you for my container...'** As though to test Naruto's words the Kyuubi tightened it's grasp on Naruto and this time the blonde screamed. Outside his mind and within the reality that he lived in, Naruto was tearing at his own stomach, the seal. It burned and the agony was nearly overwhelming. Naruto's finger nails dug into his own flesh and suddenly the blonde was jolted awake by the pain caused to his real body.

Naruto's breathing was laboured and he was still covered in sweat, his eyes were huge from what had just happened to him and the teenagers heart was racing at a speed that Naruto doubted was healthy. "What should I do...? Was that just a dream or did it happen..?" The blonde mumbled to himself. His gaze drifted down to the seal that still burned faintly, when he realized that it was glowing faintly and slowly less and less, he realized that it had really happened. The Uzumaki kid drew a black line on the seal that was going through the carefully constructed seal on his stomach. The line had not been there before, but now it was clearly visible and reminded Naruto painfully of a crack. The blonde pulled his shirt back down and started thinking quickly, his mind running with thoughts that were frightening him. Before he could indulge in any of his thoughts there was an urgent rapping at the door.

The blond had no time to change before answering the door or fixing his sweaty and ruffled appearance so instead he rushed over to greet whoever had come. Eager to dispel the thoughts of what had just occurred from his mind as he opened the door. "Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto looked confused when he saw the two together standing at his door. He felt slightly jealous to see Sakura holding the Uchiha's hand. For once he was not jealous of Sasuke, he was jealous of Sakura. He did not want her touching **his** Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto are you okay?" The concern in Sakura's voice was evident, there was a frown upon Sasuke's face but the raven haired boy looked like he was content to just follow along with the conversation for the moment.

"Uh... Yeah I think so... why?" Naruto replied to her, trying to cover up for the 'nightmare' that he had just finished with. He knew that he should talk about it, but with Sasuke's blindness there was enough for people to worry about right now. Naruto was also scared that the villages would not want him around if they discovered how loose the demon was inside his mind. The people of Konoha hated him already for being the demons container, he did not need them to see him as the demon itself.

"Sasuke came to check on you this afternoon and he said he heard you yelling. You didn't answer the door when he knocked so he came and got me. What happened?" Sakura looked sceptical about Naruto's response, she could see the lies in his eyes even as he spoke them. She was one of the few who could catch the blond in the act when he was actually trying. Naruto's guilty eyes almost unfailingly gave him away to her.

"It must have been a nightmare I don't remember it," Naruto responded innocently as he ran his hand along his sweat slick chest.

"Liar," Sasuke said, the first word that he had spoken since the door had been opened. There was worry and concern hidden within the layers of the Uchiha's voice, sprinkled with irritation that Naruto was hiding something from them.

"I am not!" Naruto said indignantly in response, but he had answered to quick and it solidified Sasuke's decision that Naruto was lying. Even the blind Uchiha could see that much was obvious.

"Look Naruto. Maybe you need to get outside again and into the fresh air. It's been a long time since we've had a mission or all been together. How about we try some exercising and training together, just like old time?" Sakura asked Naruto in a friendly manner. Offering to train with him or suggesting that they go work on their ninja skills would almost unfailingly cheer the Uzumaki boy up. But this time was different and Naruto did not even give them a grin.

"No, it's okay guys. I think I will just get dressed and relax today," Naruto saw his mistake in declining by the look on his two friends faces, "but for sure we can do it tomorrow. I have some things I gotta do today. I never meant to sleep in this late." The hasty add on only made it worse. Sakura lifted her hand and started to argue against Naruto's well being but Sasuke interjected. "Whatever," was the only thing he said. Acting as though he trusted Naruto's word and the Uchiha turned around and walked away, free of Sakura's aid. Sasuke had been working on memorizing all of Konoha down to the very last pebble by feel and step. The Uchiha was getting much better as the days carried on.

Sakura took the hint. Naruto, for once in his life, needed some time by himself. Alone and away from the crowds of people and the harassment of life. The pink haired girl smiled worriedly at Naruto but took Sasuke's lead. "Yeah, we'll be around if you change your mind - Wait up Sasuke chan!" Sakura said, then she swung around and trotted off after the retreating Uchiha.

The moment they were gone from sight and hearing range, Naruto closed the door behind him and let loose a big sigh. The blonde dropped his head into his hands, shaking his head. "What am I going to do?" Naruto wondered to himself out loud before he looked up at the ceiling. Absently he was praying and hoping that no one would find out and that he'd manage things on his own. Naruto liked knowing he had his friends there to help him but he hated being dependant on other people.

Uzamaki Naruto realized that his problem was a serious one and needed to be solved one way or another. He just was not sure how to go about doing that just yet.

-------------------------------

Thanks for all your patience guys. I was so happy to see how fast you got me a few reviews, that is more encouraging then I can even begin to express. I am glad you are all still interested and still enjoying.

I bet you can tell I feel guilty for disappearing for so long. 2 updates 2 days in a row. I hope you guys enjoy. )


	9. A Waltz of Death and Bloody Tears

**Chapter Nine**

A Waltz of Death and Bloody Tears

Naruto let loose a huge sigh as he strolled down the streets of Konoha, walking to the place that he had agreed to meet Sakura and Sasuke for training the night before. The Kyuubi boy had come to no solutions about his problem concerning the fox demon and had stayed up through most of the night. His normally well cared for appearance was frazzled and dark circles were beneath his blue eyes from his lack of sleep. Even the glitter that normally sparkled in his gorgeous blue orbs seemed to have be dulled by the terrible condition of Naruto's situation. He had come to the conclusion that he could not tell his team mates, that was much to risky. Naruto did not want to take the off chance that somehow other people would be around to hear it, or that one of the two of tell someone and try to get him help.

The blonde forced a smile and waved in a shadow of his usual energetic self when he saw Sakura and Sasuke. He was trying desperately to act like he always did but he could see by the look on Sakura's face and her hesitance that she could see his anxiety etched across his face. Naruto finally reached the two, even spying the hidden concern on Sasuke's face. "How was your relaxing day?" Sakura asked cautiously. They were always so aware of what was going on when something was wrong with Naruto. It was always so easy to have pointed out.

"Great!" Naruto said loudly, trying desperately to be normal. His lie was obvious but neither the pink haired girl nor their raven haired companion even bothered to try and deny it. "So where are we going to train exactly?"

Sakura grinned and even Sasuke allowed a small smile to ghost across his features for a moment. "You'll see when we get there!" Sakura said cheerily. The two of them were trying to cheer Naruto up, they apparently had a plan for this.

Naruto smiled gratefully at their efforts, he really did appreciate them more then anything. "Then lead the way," Naruto responded kindly, his energy lacking but it was easier to just do as he was feeling then fake his energy. It was to hard to be fake and out of the blonde's nature anyways.

Sakura nodded and hopped off in the direction to which they would be going. Naruto took Sasuke's hand a little shyly and the two of them hopped off together into the trees.

"I can get there myself," Sasuke said as they started through the trees, a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"I know you can. But does it hurt that I want to hold your hand?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a playful touch to his voice. The Uchiha allowed another ghost of a smile to cross his face at Naruto's question.

"No. I suppose it doesn't," The raven haired Uchiha responded softly to Naruto as they leapt through the trees. Naruto suddenly grinned when he realized where they were going. He was assaulted with memories from when he had been a genin. They were going to the place that Kakashi had made them take their first test to become official genin.

Sakura was there before either of them and was already stretching in the grass below them. "Hurry up you two love birds," Sakura called after them jokingly. Shyly both boys dropped each others hands and Sasuke stood unsurely with Naruto's contact despite his earlier assurance of being okay with Naruto.

"So what did you have in mind Sakura chan?" Naruto asked the pink haired medical student. She had gotten very good at her medical skills since she had started training under Tsunade and could easily be considered a medical nin these days.

Sakura smirked and sat down on the grass to continue her stretches as she spoke, "Well you see... I was thinking it would be interesting if we took turns sparring against each other. I mean it's been a long time since we've fought each other on friendly terms. It would be nice to see how we've all come along, don't you think?" Sakura responded, looking pointedly at Naruto and Sasuke who had nearly killed each other in the past. Even as they stood together as a couple it was not hard to believe that they had often been at each others throats. Naruto and Sasuke were like night and day.

"Sounds great to me!" Naruto was enthused and this caused his two team-mates to smile at having finally gotten some honest and happy reaction from Naruto.

"Whatever is fine," Sasuke responded to the suggestion with indifference as was characteristic of him.

Sakura nodded, looking pleased with herself for thinking up this situation. "I can spar Naruto first. The winner can spar Sasuke kun and then the two losers can spar each other after that. How's that sound?"

Naruto nodded in response. "Sure thing. I don't think I've seen you fight forever Sakura chan!"

"Haven't you? But - "

"When you punch me through a fence that doesn't count," Naruto teased and Sakura put her hands on her hips threateningly.

"Eep!" Naruto yelped, and pretended to hide in fear behind his own arms. Sasuke took a seat beneath the shade of a tree and closed his eyes. Naruto had to force himself not to wonder about Sasuke's blindness. It was so hard to do though. He was having trouble imagining how Sasuke felt not being able to analyze fights or even just watch them. Surely listening to their movements was not the same as it would be to see it.

"Fighters ready," Sasuke called from his tree. It started Naruto but Sakura had been waiting for the cue and struck her battle stance. Naruto stood there starring back at her dumbly.

"Go!" Sasuke said when he assumed that they were both ready.

Right away Sakura charged for Naruto, wheeling her arm back in a deadly punch towards Naruto's face. The blonde reached up to block it, dumb founded, he could not ever recall Sakura as being such a foreword fighter. The pink haired girls first connected with Naruto's blocking arms and send him skidding backwards. The Kyuubi boy did a back flip when Sakura advanced on him again, pressing in with her fists.

"You've changed a lot Sakura chan," Naruto said grinning as he began to push back. The blonde lashed out at Sakura and caught her across the face with a left hook punch and sent her to the ground. The pink haired girl grinned dangerously as she looked back at Naruto.

"You've not changed at all Naruto," she commented as the blonde charged foreword at her with another attack. All Sakura had to do was roll out of the way to move away from the clumsy and forward attack. Naruto was just getting warmed up, but he sure was not doing very well. His body and mind were exhausted from the long night.

Naruto jumped up and aimed a kick for Sakura's head but the pink haired girl retaliated by catching Naruto's ankle. Her fingers wrapped around it tightly and she spun Naruto about in a full circle before throwing him off into one of the trees.

Naruto braced himself for the hit. When Naruto crashed into the tree all the breath was pushed violently out of his lungs, more strength and force had been put into that attack then Naruto would have imagined the frail looking kunoichi to possess. Unfortunately, as Naruto tried to regain his breath he heard familiar whispers in his mind and could feel those deadly fox claws digging into his mental throat.

**'Naruto! Let me out! You can't contain me much longer!'** The Kyuubi screamed as the fighting progressed.

_"No! Never! Never!"_ Even as Naruto denied the fox demon he could feel that he was already loosing control. The moment of wavering in strength had awakened the sleeping fox and now he was being forced to fight to battles at once. Naruto had to hide his inner battle desperately from his team mates. He remembered when he and Sasuke had almost fought together but the fox had intervened. This could not be happening again. It just could not.

The Uzumaki boy's strength was no longer his own however and the Kyuubi was already starting to control his limbs and take his body with the deathly grip it had. Naruto could not deny the agony in his mind and body as it expanded with every second extra that it was resisted. Sakura advanced on him and Naruto grabbed onto her throat. The blonde's movements were to fast for her and his fingers closed tightly on the pink haired girls neck. The pressure was almost unbearable instantly and a sadistic smile twisted Naruto's face.

_"No! Stop, how can you have control? I never let you!" _

**'Foolish boy. You're not strong enough to hold me back. I am going to ruin you for all the time that you've kept me locked away within this wretched body.'**

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura chocked out, her hand tapping her thigh with lessening strength as the life was being squeezed out of her body.

_"I WON'T LET YOU!"_

Naruto released her and Sakura dropped to the ground coughing and hacking. Sasuke was frowning. "What's happening Naruto? What did you do?" He was asking, sounding worried and like he was having trouble believing what he had heard.

Naruto kneeled down beside Sakura, apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry Sakura chan! I just got carried away. I didn't even hear you tap," Naruto said to the coughing medical nin. She waved him off and laughed nervously.

"It's okay Naruto. But you win so I guess you're going to spar Sasuke," She said, sounding more then a little worried, "that is if he is up to it."

"Yeah sure I am," Sasuke responded almost instantly. It was as if he did not even think twice about what had happened. Sasuke knew that Naruto had just chocked Sakura good. He could not deny that she had been treated a little more roughly then a friendly spar should have allowed. He also remembered when Naruto had fled their last encounter with no real reason. The Uchiha wondered if the two events were connected and he intended to find out.

**'You're lucky. I was going to kill her. No matter, I'll take the thing you love the most instead...'** Kyuubi threatened. Naruto was rattled but he was to frightened of revealing his secret to decline Sasuke, who seemed so ready to spar.

"Alright then! Ready... GO!" Sakura yelled, dropping her hand like a referee. She would be monitoring this fight for sure. The pink haired girl was a little worried about the intensity that this one might take on. Her one had massaging her throat as the action commenced.

Naruto and Sasuke circled each other. Sasuke's head was cocked slightly to try and listen to every little sound that Naruto made so that he could gauge where the blonde was coming from and what he was doing.

But he was so intent on listening to Naruto that the Uchiha was not paying attention to his own two feet. Sasuke's toe caught a rock and the Uchiha stumbled.

_"I can't do it... Knowing that he's so handicapped..."_ Naruto thought to himself hopelessly.

**'You can't... BUT I CAN!'**

Naruto was lost again to Kyuubi, but this time was worse then before. The will of the Kyuubi broke through Naruto's, the fox wanted so terribly to destroy everything Naruto had worked desperately to repair because of the demon. Hate would make the blonde easier to control, and so did the fear that Naruto was harbouring.

All the thought had happened within a fraction of a second. Chakara suddenly burst from Naruto and he went flying at inhuman speeds towards the Uchiha boy. Naruto caught Sasukes' falling body with an uppercut strong enough to send the Uchiha going in the opposite direction, up.

The Uchiha tried to shield himself from the following hit that he knew was coming. Naruto followed after as was predicted, his eyes glowing red and his teeth sharpening as the Kyuubi took sudden control of the blonde haired boy and Naruto lost what little restraint he had left.

"NARUTO!" Sakura could be heard screaming in the back of his mind as the Uchiha had beating laid into him. Sasuke tried desperately to keep up through sound but it was not possible. The Uchiha could feel his ribs cracking under repeated blows dealt out by Naruto. Sasuke was confused, what was Naruto doing?

Sharingan flickered on and suddenly Sasuke could see everything vaguely again. It was blurry and fuzzy but it was just clear enough for him to see sort of what was going on. Sasuke started blocking things again, but he was pinned underneath Naruto. Hastily Sasuke started forming seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Sasuke yelled, blowing out flames right in Naruto's face. But the fire simply went around the barrier of chakara that had been created around Naruto because of the Kyuubi. Sasuke did not want to allow his cursed seals to release because it made his sight condition act up, and to use the sharingan any further then he had would make his eyes ache and his head pang with migraine.

Naruto reached through the fire and smashed Sasuke's nose with the heel of his hand. Breaking it grossly, blood splattered across the helpless Uchiha's face and he screamed out in agony. His hands tightening on Naruto. Since he had gone blind, Sasuke had never felt so frightened in his life. This was why he did not want to continue as a ninja without his sight. Sasuke simply could not fight without his eyes. It was as easy as that, Naruto was tearing him to pieces.

The moment Sakura noticed that Naruto had sprouted three tails from his behind the pink haired girl leapt into the battle. There was no time to get help, they were on their own here. Sakura grabbed on to Naruto and tried to tare him off Sasuke even as Naruto continued to brutalize the Uchiha. Pale skin grew redder and redder with the warm blood that was splattering across the Uchiha's delicate body. Sasuke was barely conscious, and Naruto's mind was struggling for power over the Kyuubi's.

Angry with the distraction of a weaponless Sakura pounding on his back, one of Naruto's fox like tails lashed back at her and sent her flying away with enough force to make her a groaning heap of crumpled ninja on the grass.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, forming words for the first time since the beating had started. Despite his ruined state, the Uchiha somehow managed to move. He slammed Naruto in the chin with the heel of his hand. Sasuke understood everything now, but that may not matter anymore. The Uchiha was going to be slaughtered by the deadly Kyuubi.

"Stop Naruto! If you love me!" Sasuke shrieked. Naruto froze.

"_I do love him... I love him damn it! I can't let you win," _Naruto thought to himself desperately. A sudden strength overcoming Naruto's mental state and he locked the doors on the cage of the Kyuubi. The bars were bent and twisted, nearly escapable in some places, but the fox was back behind the deal that it had been trapped within in the first place.

Naruto came back to his senses and looked at the shattered Uchiha before him. Naruto could see that the damage he had done was nearly fatal. Sakura was moving again, her body shivering with pain and shock, but she was alright.

"I'm so sorry... So sorry," Naruto said desperately, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Why'd you let it take control...? Dobe..." Sasuke murmured softly before falling into blackness. His body went limp in Naruto's arms and the blonde cried out into the air as he pulled Sasuke's still body closer to him.

Naruto's tears began to mingle with the blood on the Uchiha's face, causing rivers of the blood to drip down Sasuke's face in a fashion that looked a lot like bloody tears. Bloody tears of betrayal at Naruto's weakness.

--------------------------------

And I am going to leave you off right there for now. That being for two reasons. One I need to get off to bed because I have school tomorrow. And two; I think that's an awesome cliff hanger to torment you all with.

Now we're finally getting into the REAL issues. I hope it was worth the long wait. ) It's always gotta get worse before it gets better! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters!


	10. Confessions

**Chapter Ten**

Confessions

Sasuke swirled in the dark depths of semi - awareness. He was not awake, nor was he really sleeping either. He could hear the soft beeping of the heart monitor and the soft voices of people in the room on the occasion he had visitors. His mind was working but the pain in his body whenever he tried to move was to overwhelming and it had sent him into a half aware stupor. It was almost like being in a coma. He knew what was going on and what was happening, but his body lacked the strength and his mind the will to move. The Uchiha was not really sure what had happened to him, he could not remember. He did know that Naruto had done it, but Naruto had not been himself. None the less he was still ticked off beyond all reason at him. Naruto kept saying he wanted to help and then he did something like this, it made no sense. Sasuke could not make sense of it. So he gave up and just tried to listen.

Once Sasuke remembered there was silence. He remembered vaguely a few things. Foot steps, and this time a voice whispering softly in his ear. A not so happy voice. It was a voice that was extremely familiar and yet he could not place it. He knew it was a girls voice though. "Naruto did this to you Sasuke kun... He attacked you," the voice whispered in his ear. It sounded angry and upset.

"He always told you that he loved you and yet maybe he did not... He would not have hurt you like this if he loved you so much," the voice whispered. Throwing Sasuke's mind into a turmoil. He knew Naruto did it, what if the voice was right? What if Naruto was jealous of him for some reason? He could not place why Naruto would be jealous of him, but with the blonde one could never tell.

"He almost killed you Sasuke kun... You can't love someone like that. So violent... He could be a threat to other people. Unpredictable and violent," the voice whispered, seething with hatred and something else the half aware Uchiha could not put his finger on. He twitched in his sleep.

"There are other people who would appreciate you more. Don't let him trick you into this trap again," the voice said. Then there was other movement and the owner of the voice startled. Sasuke vaguely heard the footsteps of departure before falling back into the darkness of pain inducing oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood outside the door of Sasuke's hospital room. He had not been able to actually go in and visit the Uchiha since that day. The feelings of guilt and agony were overwhelming him and no one had ever seen the Kyuubi boy in such a terrible state of internal pain. His heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly by something more fierce then the Kyuubi itself. The blonde haired boy could not stop himself from thinking that if he had of said something earlier then he would have been able to prevent what had happened to Sasuke. Yet despite that thought, he had still not confessed what had happened. Even Sakura had been afraid of what might have happened to Naruto if they had told the real story. She had made up lies and Naruto had simply gone along with them. He was terrified, and yet at the same time he knew that something had to be done about his problem. Or it would soon be more then just his problem. It already had become more then just his problem, it was Sasuke's too now. And Sakura seemed uneasy around him as well.

Naruto's head was bowed down so that he was starring at his feet. He had dark rings beneath his eyes. Naruto had not really slept since he had caused the Uchiha so pain. The blonde haired boy was holding tightly to a bouquet of worn out looking flowers. He had been meaning to bring them into the room to give to Sasuke for the last two days. The Uchiha had reportedly not woken up since the incident. Naruto felt his stomach constrict as he stood there, his thoughts churning and his mind in turmoil as he was torn between visiting or not. He was afraid that Sasuke would wake up. He was terrified of letting the Uchiha know of his presence. But what scared him most was what Sasuke would think of him after all that had happened. He was afraid that he had destroyed the love that Sasuke had towards him.

Naruto clenched his teeth tight and forced himself to stand straight and relinquish his strangle hold on the flowers. All standing out here was doing, was proving that he was weak. He owed Sasuke a visit, whether the Uchiha was awake to see him or not. Naruto took in a deep breath and walked into the room that Sasuke had been 'living' in for the last few days.

Naruto felt his stomach clench and tears spring to his eyes for the first time in a long while when he finally saw what he had been keeping himself away from all this time. Sasuke was hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV and he had been bandaged in many places. Naruto had not realized that he had done this much damage and the realization of it hit hard. He sniffled and edged closer to the bed, placing the ruffled feathers in a vase that had been placed there by someone else. The previous visitors flowers were dieing. Naruto figured that they had been left by Sakura. He took a seat on the chair that was left beside his bed for visitors and leaned on the bed a little, forcing himself to look at the damage he had inflicted. "I'm so sorry Sasuke kun... I never meant to hurt you," Naruto whispered, his voiced chocked and he sobbed involuntarily when there was no response. Not even a flutter of the Uchiha's eyes. Just the unsteady rise and fall of Sasuke's chest.

"I should have told someone before... I should have stopped when it started. I was so scared, I still am... Sasuke kun," Naruto whispered, talking for the need to talk. He needed to say these things. Even if Sasuke could not hear them he needed to say them to Sasuke. "I still haven't told anyone. Sasuke I am afraid of what they will do," Naruto told the seemingly lifeless Uchiha. He began to grow more and more upset with the lack of any reaction or motion from the Uchiha. Tears started to fall down his cheeks and Naruto hopped that no one came in and saw him like this.

"I never wanted this to happen. I love you so much... So why does loving you have to be so damn hard?" Naruto asked the Uchiha. His hands clenching the blankets as he sobbed, trying to be quiet despite his anguish. "I knew the Kyuubi was trying to control my body. He told me so. He even said he would kill you... Why'd I let him get so far..?" Naruto's voice had risen in it's volume. It was the first time he had spoken the real story out loud since Sakura had made up her lies to save him the trouble of confessing.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder and a dull voice came from behind him, "so that's what really happened." Naruto felt his stomach clench and he turned to look up into the black eyes of Hatake Kakashi. Naruto paled, to a point of nearly turning green with a sick realization of what had just happened. He had accidentally confessed.

"Kakashi sensei! I - I..." Naruto stuttered and trailed off. He had never seen Kakashi look so frighteningly serious. Not even when Orochimaru and Suna had attacked Konoha during the final rounds of the Chuunin exams.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You have a lot of explaining to do," Kakashi said sternly. There was no joke in his voice, no lightness that usually made Naruto feel so comfortable and willing to talk. Just stern seriousness. The reality of this terrible situation left Naruto's eyes dry of tears as Kakashi gestured for Naruto to follow him. Naruto could only nod stiffly to Kakashi. It was to late to take back his words now. Solemnly, Naruto rose from his seat.

"Gomen nasai," Naruto mumbled.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For lying before..."

"You should be sorry. This is no matter to be played with. Especially of it has to do with the Kyuubi. I can't believe you let it get this far that you hurt Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes teared up again. "What are you doing to do with me then?" He asked. His voice filled with fear. Kakashi's face softened.

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll fix you up. But you've got to tell us everything," Kakashi responded in a comforting manner.

"What about...?" Naruto glanced back at Sasuke.

"That you'll have to fix on your own," Kakashi said softly. Knowing what Naruto was referring too. Together they exited the room, leaving Sasuke behind. Both were completely unaware that the Uchiha had finally woken up. Sasuke had heard everything. But at the same time, the words of his curious visitor echoed in his mind. The raven haired boy was torn between hate and love.


	11. Irreparable

**Chapter Eleven**

Irreparable

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly when he was sure that no one was in the room with him anymore. He was fairly sure that he was alone but one could never tell when they were blind. The raven haired boy reached up slowly despite the pain to touch his face absently as he had gotten in the habit of doing every morning since he had lost his sight. Still there was only blackness and he sighed to himself reluctantly. He felt like he had nothing left anymore. His sight was gone, he could not defend himself, and the one he had loved seemed to have betrayed his trust.

Sasuke felt like a moron for ever letting Naruto gain his trust. He could not understand what had happened. Sasuke let his arm fall down weakly to his side again, letting out a soft noise of pain when it hit the bed. He could not even begin to imagine the extent of the damage that had been wrecked upon his body by the blonde shinobi. But it seem to have been a lot. Even the cursed seal had not had time to activate before he had been battered into an oblivion. The Cursed Seal. That was another factor to his blindness. It seemed that nothing ever went right in his life and Sasuke was beginning to think that he was on this planet for nothing better then to suffer. He wondered vaguely how easy it would be to pull the plastic tubing of the IV out and blow air into his own blood stream, it would be an effective suicide, that much is for certain.

"Sasuke kun! You're awake!" Sakura's voice was filled with relief and he heard her race over to the bed. She was an irritating interruption to his thoughts of suicide. "How are you feeling?" Her tone had softened and he felt the weight of her body settling itself down on the side of the bed.

"Like shit," Sasuke responded. His voice was so hoarse that he could hardly be understood.

"Hold on. Let me get a nurse. She can bring you water or food or something," Sakura said excitedly. He heard the rustling of flowers being placed on the bed side table and he caught himself wondering if Naruto had brought him any flowers.

_Why should I care if he brought me any flowers? This dobe was the one that did this to me... I hate him for that..._ Sasuke thought to himself viciously. Sakura came back in with a nurse who helped prop Sasuke up on his bed. Sasuke felt a lot of this was pointless. He could not see flowers, propping him up didn't matter, he couldn't see his visitors any better, and who cared if he chocked on his drink and died?

"Here's something to drink," the nurse said, placing it carefully in Sasuke's hand. His grip was weak and the water felt obscenely heavy for such a small glass. Shaky handed Sasuke brought the glass to his cracked lips and took a sip. The cool water washing over his lips and into his mouth was refreshing and the Uchiha had to force himself to not drink it to quickly.

"Better?" Sakura asked, he could hear the smile in her voice and imagined how relieved she was probably feeling about seeing him awake.

"How long have I...?"

"Um... Three days..." Sakura responded, he imagined that she was fidgeting now. Naruto had done a lot of damage. "Naruto feels so terrible about it all. He really di -"

"Don't even talk about him around me," Sasuke snapped viciously when she mentioned the blonde. He was burning with hate inside for how Naruto had put him in this crippled state. He never wanted to be weak. He had always promised himself that he'd never let anyone destroy him so utterly again for the sake of his clan, and Naruto had done just that.

"But Sasuke... he - "

"If he thinks he can explain it me then let him do it himself," Sasuke responded, cutting her off again. He did not want to hear Sakura's excuses. He wanted Naruto to come out of hiding and say these things himself.

"He can't..." Sakura said weakly.

"What?" Sasuke looked in the general direction of Sakura's voice. He could not see her himself but the expression on the Uchiha's face was one of surprise. Why couldn't he? That made no sense at all.

"He's under quarantine right now. He's basically been caged up," Sakura said, since Naruto's accidental confession the other Jounin had decided that Naruto was to dangerous to be left in public while he was in such a fragile state.

"What do you mean he's caged up?"

"You see. The seal is breaking and he's loosing control of the demon," Sakura sobbed and Sasuke reached out to her clumsily, trying to figure out where her hand was. By some manner of luck he found it without touching anything awkward. "He can't control it. Whenever he goes to sleep he has horrible nightmares about the Kyuubi. He's so scared Sasuke. He doesn't want to hurt anyone..." Sakura whispered softly. Sasuke felt a tear hit the back of his hand.

"What do you mean they can't figure out how to seal it again?" Sasuke asked, trying to figure out as much as he could. His concern for Naruto was suddenly overriding the words he had heard while in his coma like state not so long ago.

"I don't know. They tried. Jiraiya came and tried to fix it but it just cracked again. They said something about Naruto's crumbling will and the demon foxes rising strength," Sakura responded, her voice filled with hopeless despair.

"I hate the bastard for what he did to me," Sasuke hissed out, pained when he started moving. The Uchiha was getting up. He swung his legs around to the bed side, agony shooting through his body in waves so strong that he was nearly knocked back onto the bed again. But he refused to relent. "I'm gonna give that idiot a piece of my mind."

"Sasuke! You're not allowed to move yet!" Sakura squealed loudly. Sasuke waved her off and stood unsteadily. His legs shook and all he was wearing was a hospital gown but for once Sasuke did not really care how he looked.

"Get me a cane," Sasuke demanded.

"But - "

"Sakura," Sasuke's eyes narrowed on her so perfectly that it was hard to think that he was blind. The famous Uchiha glare sent her squirming beneath those eyes. They were even colder now then they had been when they were kids. That was the first time Sakura had been under an honest Uchiha glare since before the Uchiha boy had run away. It was scary seeing how much that look at changed to one of a frighteningly deadly murderer instead of an innocent genin trying to look intimidating.

She scurried out of the room and Sasuke tested his mobility until she returned with fretting nurses and a cane to help Sasuke walk. They babbled and gaggled and tried to convince Sasuke to stay still but the Uchiha refused all of their concerned cooing and took the cane. "Take me to Naruto," he demanded next. A steady glare sent all of them into silence and Sakura timidly began to lead the way. Sasuke was scary when he was angry like this and Sakura decided that she did not really want to be the subject of his wrath. Though she felt sort of guilty because she had a funny feeling that Naruto was about to become the victim of an enraged Uchiha Sasuke.

_After all that idiot has preached to me and he's the one falling? What ever happened to never giving up and always staying strong? Stupid moron! _Sasuke thought to himself as he followed Sakura. He itched at his cursed seal, it was tingling irritatingly. Sasuke had not realized that his chakara levels had started to rise until that moment. The tell tale pain in the seal announcing that it was attempting to reopen again. _I didn't spend all that time studying forbidden techniques with Orochimaru to let it all go to waste. Lets see what these idiot Jounin have been doing wrong with that seal..._ Sasuke thought to himself. Orochimaru had taught him many things, including repairing broken demon seals. That one had been taught to the Uchiha so that Sasuke could use the technique on whatever demon containers Orochimaru had planned to pit him against in the future. It would have kept the demons from activating. Being blind would make all this extremely hard but Sasuke did not care. He would teach the Konoha Jounin a thing or two.

"Sasuke... " Sakura called timidly to get the Uchiha's attention, "we're here."

Sasuke took pause. He had not heard anything so he had just assumed that they were still on the way. The pink haired girls grip had tightened considerably on Sasuke's arm. Her nervousness was evident and it was starting to make Sasuke a bit skittish too.

"Sasuke...?" This voice Sasuke recognized immediately. But it was different in that he had never heard it use this helpless tone before. Sasuke definatly did not like it. It was the voice of Naruto, it sounded weak and pitiful.

"Whatever happened to never letting anything get in the way of your goals Naruto?" Sasuke hissed out coldly. He felt Sakura relinquish her grip on his arm. She muttered something about leaving them alone before her footsteps disappeared.

"I tried but I can't fight it!" Naruto yelled angrily back. He was supposed to keep his emotions in line to avoid giving the Kyuubi a chance to break loose but Naruto lost it when Sasuke was around.

"You're just to much of a coward to admit that you need help," Sasuke retorted.

"No I'm not..." Naruto sounded weak again. He knew it was true. He had been to frightened of what would happen to him, and know he had let it get to far and he was trapped. Sasuke smirked.

"All this time you said you wanted to help me. But no wonder you couldn't Naruto. You can't even help yourself. And now you've hurt me. They said you almost killed me... I trusted you Naruto... I put my life in your hands and you almost took it away. For that, for that I will never forgive you!" Sasuke responded, his voice lowering on the last words. "I want back the things I've lost. And you'd started giving me hope. Do you think this is funny? Watching my pain?" Sasuke asked, his voice was full of passion and hatred. He heard Naruto moving around in whatever cage he was being held in.

"NO! I didn't want everyone to see that I was loosing control of it! I was so scared that they would - "

"They would what Naruto? Exactly what they've done to you? They've put you in cage like an animal. They're treating you like the monster inside you - No - They've caged you like the monster you are. You're such an idiot that you couldn't think it would be safer to admit that you had a problem. Is that what had happened so long ago when we almost sparred the first time we'd spoken? Why didn't you say something then?" Sasuke snapped angrily. In his hate he had said the worst thing he could to Naruto. He had just called Naruto a monster, he had made reference that Naruto was indeed the beast that he harboured within him.

"I never wanted to hurt you Sasuke... I... How could you call me that...?" Naruto asked softly. The blonde's voice was bordering on anger and despair now.

"Only a monster would knowingly endanger their friends and do nothing about it," Sasuke whispered. He started to turn around to walk away. Hoping that he remembered the route enough to get out of the room with Naruto safely.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto called out, reaching between the bars after Sasuke. He felt helpless. Like an animal.

Sasuke paused. "What?"

"Please help me... I think... That you're the only one who can..." Naruto said. He was desperate. He wanted out of this situation. Out of this cage.

"Why should I help you when you've caused me more harm then good?" Sasuke asked. This time as he left Naruto did not try to stop him. He settled down in his cage feeling hopeless. Lost, and positive that he may never gain that affection again. Naruto felt himself choking up. The one person that had ever truly loved him back, would perhaps never speak to him again. Naruto was hurt, torn inside about what he should do and could do.

Sasuke on the other hand was not. He got out of the room and for the first time since the death of his clan he collapsed. He broke down on the floor and the tears flowed freely from his eyes, wrecking his body with helpless sobs. "Naruto you idiot... I love you, why do you have to confuse me like this?" Sasuke dug his finger nails into his own scalp. He loved him and yet he hated him. Inside he knew that he had carried it to far by calling Naruto a monster. He wished that none of this had ever happened. That they could go back to having fun like they had at the festival and in the river together.

Sasuke just wanted his eyes back and he wanted to live in peace. He wanted all the bad things in his life to just go away. To leave him alone. He had never done them any harm and yet everything seemed to turn against him in his life. _Just make it all stop..._ The combination of the pain and the overwhelming emotions caused Sasuke's torn and worn out body to push his mind back into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------

You guys never cease to amaze me with the speed you keep sending me reviews at. It's absolutely fantastic to see how quickly you guys read up. And as usual it's inspired me to write another chapter as soon as possible. I hope that you guys all enjoy.


	12. Love Will Find A Way

**Chapter Twelve**

Love Will Find A Way

_'Only a monster would knowingly endanger their friends and do nothing about it,'_ Sasuke's words echoed in Naruto's mind, repeating themselves over and over again. The cold, hatred had been haunting Naruto since Sasuke's departure. Sasuke's words mingled with the words of everyone else who had ever called him that dreaded name, _monster._ The more he heard it the more he thought he'd never escape that name. Naruto's hands had tangled in his blonde hair, which was dirty from not showering and he tugged at it violently. Giving himself a vicious head ache. But in his mind, he deserved any pain that he got for what he had done. The more he was told it the more he was beginning to wonder if it was true.

_'Why should I help you when you've done more harm then good?'_ Naruto screamed and kicked out at the bars of his cage in frustration. He could rip his hair out and it would have made him feel no better as the cage shuttered beneath his rage and anger. His strength was growing at a dizzying rate, his chakara filling up his body and exiting in bursts of red power as the demon swirled wordlessly inside his body and mind. Building up on the rage and confusion, on the frustration in Naruto's mind. The Kyuubi was feeding off of Naruto's helplessness.

_Is that what I am? Nothing better then a monster? Just a beast... just a beast... I'm not good to anyone... WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO GOD DAMNED STUPID?_ Naruto thought to himself, curling into a ball like he used to when he was a young kid and feeling particularly alone. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly, then he proceeded to sink his own teeth into his knees. This was a method of calming himself down that he had used before. It used to be one he used to remind himself that he was still alive and that he still existed long before his days as a ninja. Just as it always had then, the method began to work again and Naruto felt himself relaxing a little. He could almost hear the Kyuubi grumble angrily when Naruto got control of himself again. The blonde boy refused to let the fox demon gain control of him again. Not after what had happened the first time.

"There has to be a way..." Naruto thought to himself out loud, still clinging tightly to his legs as though it was the only thing that had any chance of keeping him sane. "I've gotta fix this mess... It's all my fault and I can admit it now," he needed to talk out loud. It was the only voice he could hear and he needed to know that he still had a voice to be heard from. Without a voice he felt helpless, it was a reason he was always loud. People paid attention when you were loud. Naruto knew that he had a tendency of coming off as stupid. Sometimes he did it intentionally and sometimes he was just genuinely slow. But he was never truly stupid. Naruto just had a tendency of not stopping and thinking when he needed to the most.

"I gotta fix everything... And... I need to get Sasuke back," Naruto sniffled slightly at the reminder that he may have lost the most important person to him. He had fought too hard to earn Sasuke's trust and love. Nothing was getting in the way of that love ever again. Not the Kyuubi, not Orochimaru, not Sakura or Ino, not anyone or anything. Naruto refused to allow it to die now that he had finally kindled the love that he had thought impossible. Naruto also decided in the same moment that he no longer wanted to be in this cage. He'd probably be left down here to rot and die if he let everyone forget about him. Now that he was calmer and thinking Naruto smirked slightly. A plan growing in his mind as it always did when he was confident in his abilities to accomplish something.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde started to say to himself as he stood up. The words strengthening his will and pushing back the Kyuubi, he still needed help but for now he had control. He only had to keep control long enough to settle everything, "and I will one day be Hokage."

Naruto formed the seals with his hands. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," he recited his favourite technique's name and a single copy of himself appeared beside him. Looking cocky and confident now that Naruto was sure everything was going to work out, he was doing much better. He was still afraid, but he had once been told that courage was not the act of never fearing. It was the act of being afraid and doing something anyways. If he did not work this out, he'd be in a load of trouble. But that had never stopped Naruto before and it sure as hell was not about to stop him now. He held his hand behind him for the shadow clone to start forming Rasengan. Naruto had already tried a few approaches on destroying the bars when he had first been caged, but this time he was serious and more rational. This would work, it always did.

The tiny blue ball of swirling chakara developed quickly in his hand and was soon the only thing really lighting the dark room. The shadow clone waited behind Naruto when it was done. It was still needed for the rest of this plan. The blonde knew that there were guards outside just in case he tried to escape, as he was doing right now. He'd need the extra body.

Naruto charged the entrance of the cage with the Rasengan and aimed for the lock on the door. The technique connected and sent the lock - and the bars and surrounding area - exploding outward with the force of the swirling energy. Peices of debris whirled about the room in a momentary tornado from the energy Naruto had created and the blonde charged out the door of the cage as though he was afraid it would close back in on him. The clone rushed ahead and Naruto hid in the room until he was sure that both guards had gone chasing after the copy of himself. As soon as all was clear Naruto went running out of the room. He paused at the exit of the tunnel and his hands came together for another technique.

"Henge!" Naruto murmured. Suddenly an ANBU member was standing in the place of Uzumaki Naruto. He had seen enough of them from his first Chuunin Exam battle to replicate one from memory. Naruto raced off in his ANBU disguise. Running down the streets. He had to find Sasuke, Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke's intentions had been different before he had appeared before Naruto. The blonde had a feeling that Sasuke knew more about the demon seals then the others thought he did.

_He trained with Orochimaru. He's gotta know more. Orochimaru was the freak that made up a bunch of seals and all that crap. He had to teach Sasuke something to do with them!_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to look inconspicuous. Unfortunately for him an ANBU guard was not the most common sight in Konoha and so he received a lot of stares when he went running through the town and it caused a commotion rather quickly. An ANBU darting through Konoha at high speeds and then the news of the escaped _demon holder_ spread like wildfire throughout the village and soon everyone was looking for him. Naruto had to ignore the sounds of people's frightened voices as he rushed by them.

"What if that boy has finally become the _monster_ we all knew he was?"

"What are we going to do if that _thing_ is loose?"

"My children! My children! I must make sure they're safe! With that _beast_ running around, I'm terrified for them!"

Naruto shut his eyes closed tightly and took in a deep breath for a moment as he jumped to the roof tops in an attempt to get to the hospital where he knew that Sasuke surely must be. He had to be there still, especially if he was in such terrible condition. Then again, Naruto really had no idea how much time he had spent in that cage thinking and screaming; even sleeping before his mind had finally cleared enough to try and escape. Naruto came to the windows and checked room after room to no avail. _He's not there...?_ Naruto thought to himself desperately. He did not have that much time to look for him before he would be caught. Naruto knew that it was only a matter of time before everyone realized that the ANBU member racing around was not really an ANBU member. All it took was someone smart enough to use a Kai Jutsu. _Maybe at his house?_

With that hopeful destination in mind Naruto dropped from the building and took to ally ways that he had memorized when he was still younger so that he could get away from Iruka sensei whenever he'd pulled another one of his stupid pranks. Naruto mentally thanked that Sasuke's house was in an out of the way apartment that no one ever bothered with, he ignored the fact that everyone was probably expecting him to go to Sasuke's house. After their big fight they probably figured Naruto wanted to kill him. News had spread fast about Naruto's battle with Sasuke, which was not surprising. They had not exactly been in a private area during the sparring match that it had all started during.

Naruto used his chakara to run up the walls of the apartment until he came to the balcony he knew as Sasuke's from the countless times he had ambushed the Uchiha from this exact spot. Naruto could have smiled at the memories if it had not been fore the dire situation. Naruto landed agilely on the balcony and opened the sliding glass door of Sasuke's apartment. He was surprised to find it unlocked, but also reassured that Sasuke was home after all. _How long was I out? Or maybe old lady Tsunade healed him...?_ Naruto dropped his disguise as soon as he closed the glass door behind him and shut the blinds. The house was dark and Naruto had never seen it in such a strange sort of disarray. Sasuke had always been painfully neat and tidy, then again he supposed being blind caused mistakes to be made and so it would be hard to keep a house clean when he could not see the build up of dirt as it occurred.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto called out timidly into the dark house. He guessed that Sasuke never needed to keep lights on since he could not see anyways. His mind was centred on his one task. The goal that had gotten him out of that forsaken cage and this far into Konoha without being caught. No answer. He walked farther into Sasuke's house, a sense of panic entering his thoughts. Naruto did not know where to go if Sasuke was not at home. He could not think of any other place that Sasuke would be for sure that he could go and not get caught for.

"Sasuke...? Are you in here?" Naruto called out, though it seemed pointless to bother calling out for Sasuke because Naruto barely rose his voice above a whisper in his fear of getting caught by someone. Naruto walked down the long hall way that lead to the bedroom and he opened the door in time to see two crimson eyes starring back him in a deadly and threatening glare. Naruto froze, his blue eyes widened innocently, Sasuke looked like he was in agony.

"Sasuke I - " Naruto cut himself off when Sasuke stood up with amazing speed and haste, like he could see again the Uchiha's eyes had narrowed in on Naruto. The gaze was filled with malice. Even in their fight that seemed so long ago he had not looked this consumed with hate.

"Don't talk to me Uzumaki Naruto. You're nothing but a _monster_ that can't be trusted. I don't _ever_ want to see you in my life again. I've realized that," Sasuke coughed on the agony that was spreading through his body and suddenly Naruto noticed the cursed seal that was starting to spread on the Uchiha's body, "that you never loved me! I was always alone! You're nothing!" Sasuke finished the last words with such passion and hate that Naruto was frozen in place by what he had said. Those words again. Everyone seemed to be using them towards him these days. Naruto did not even attempt to defend himself when Sasuke charged foreward and slammed Naruto back into a wall, ramming his fist into Naruto's gut. The blonde doubled over in pain and coughed violently. Sasuke pushed him back up again, his slender fingers wrapping around Naruto's neck and holding him against the wall with more strength then the blonde had ever imagined that the Uchiha possessed. Naruto starred back at the angry swirling red eyes and he realized for the first time that Sasuke could see. He really did have a way of using his eyes still. _He can see when he's activated his sharingan... He wasn't lying when he told me that he can see when he activates his sharingan eyes... _Nor was Sasuke lying when he spoke of the reason that he could not just keep his sharingan activated all the time. The cursed seal had already spread down Sasuke's neck and across half his face. Naruto did not speak as Sasuke had commanded him. Naruto refused to let his mind go under, he could feel the Kyuubi begging to be let loose but once again Naruto restrained it. He had to stay strong and keep telling himself that no matter what he was going to make it through this.

"I want you to die Naruto! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sasuke screamed angrily, his fingers tightening on Naruto's throat and he drilled another punch with his free hand into Naruto's stomach. Naruto flinched but kept his eyes opened. His innocence reflected in them with agonizing clarity to the Uchiha who could now admire the one he love and yet hated for the first time since their fateful parting. Naruto had become taller, stronger, more muscular. Naruto had changed a lot, but those eyes were still the same eyes that Sasuke had loved even then. Eyes that wanted nothing more but to make other people happy and watch other people's joy when they could not withhold joy themselves. Eyes that were lonely but to stubborn to leave it at that. Eyes that were still blue even in the red world of the sharingan. Naruto did not scream and he did not speak, but those stunning eyes begged for forgiveness.

Desperate for some sort of reaction or defence Sasuke pounded Naruto again and again, each hit started beginning weaker and the strangle hold started to loosen on Naruto's neck. Just in time too, spots of light had started exploding in his vision from the lack of air and he was definatly feeling light headed. "Why won't you fight back?" Sasuke yelled angrily, finally releasing Naruto. The blonde fell to the ground, sinking to the floor weakly and continued to stare at Sasuke as the seal spread farther and farther across the Uchiha's body.

"I could never hurt you... again," Naruto whispered, his voice was slightly choked up.

"Don't lie to me! You hurt me like this on purpose! I know you did," Sasuke yelled. Naruto was worried that all the racket was going to cause the people looking for him to come after him. They might discover him with the loudness of the Uchiha's voice. Naruto shook his head in response to the brunettes words.

"No. I deserve everything you throw at me and so much more... I never ever want to hurt you like that again," Naruto responded. Trying to ignore the attention that Sasuke's yelling and the chakara produced by the seal would give off constantly while in that condition.

"Liar..." Sasuke's voice was weaker this time as he starred down at Naruto. Naruto had done nothing to fight back. Nothing at all and it was just that to which was crumbling the resolve of the raven haired Uchiha.

"If you want to kill me then I understand... I won't fight back... I promise," Naruto said softly, continuing to tell Sasuke in a strange way that he felt terrible for what had happened. Sasuke looked frustrated.

"No... No, no! Stop saying that!" Sasuke screamed.

"Who told you I'd wanted to hurt you? Whoever it was, was so terribly wrong. I came here because I know that you can help me... If you'll forgive me I know you can help me... Sasuke... all I ask is that you forgive me and let me have one more chance," Naruto whispered softly.

Sasuke back handed Naruto across the face, causing those damned blue eyes to avert from his face and to the floor. Tears were starting to form in Sasuke's red eyes. The Uchiha had been sure that there were no more tears left since he had cried them all out that night he had broken down. It had actually been over a week since that day. Naruto had laid undisturbed by anyone to scream in his mental and guilt induced agony. Sasuke on the other hand, had been listening to much to the whispering of Ino whenever she was around. Ino had pretty much convinced Sasuke that Naruto was a no good beast, until now. "Never," Sasuke yelled at Naruto's request. I am alone, I always will be. You said you wanted to change that bit you lied! You did!" Sasuke yelled, watching in a sort of fascination as blood trickled down the corner of Naruto's mouth and a bruise began to form already on the blonde's cheek.

Suddenly an odd thing came to Naruto's mind. A song that he had once heard in a children's cartoon he had seen a long time ago. But somehow it seemed fitting. Naruto began to sing instead of speak:

_In A Perfect World..._

_One We've Never Known,_

_We Would Never Need To Face The World Alone..._

Sasuke looked at him sceptically as the song began. He recognized it instantly, everyone had seen 'The Lion King' after all. Naruto's voice was high even for his age and it suited the song oddly well. "What are you -?" Sasuke cut off when Naruto held his fingers to his lips to hush Sasuke and he kept singing onward. Hoping that Sasuke would realize what he was trying to say with them.

_They Can Have The World,_

_We'll Create Our Own._

_I May Not Be Brave Or Strong Or Smart,_

_But Somewhere In My Secret Heart..._

Here Naruto touched his chest and looked up at Sasuke, the meaning of what he was trying to say sparkling in his bright eyes as he looked up at Sasuke and the Uchiha's knees weakened and gave out so that he kneeled in front of the sitting blonde boy.

_I Know, _

_Love Will Find A Way,_

_Anywhere I Go..._

Naruto reached foreword and gathered the weakened Uchiha to his chest timidly, still a little worried that Sasuke intended to kill him.

_I'm Home,_

_If You Are There Beside Me..._

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a full embrace, the feeling of the Uchiha's warm body so close to his felt nice. Sasuke's breathing was uneven with the pain kept to sustain the sharingan eye because of the cursed seal but somehow the Uchiha seemed determined to see everything that was happening. His hands on Naruto's chest and he looked up at the singing blonde boy. Naruto did not shy away from those deadly eyes even though he knew the consequences.

_Like Dark Turning Into Day,_

_Somehow We'll Come Through._

_Now That I've Found You,_

_Love Will Find A Way..._

The next verse Naruto was surprised and pleased when Sasuke's voice joined his own in the song that apparently the Uchiha was equally as familiar with. Sasuke had secretly loved the movie for the love within it. He had always envied the characters of the two lions of a little boy. He had always thought that love was something unattainable for him.

_**I Was So Afraid.**_

_**Now I Realize,**_

_**Love Is Never Wrong,**_

_**And So It Never Dies...**_

Sasuke put his fingers on Naruto's lips to silence the blonde haired boy. This verse he sung alone.

_There's A Perfect World..._

_Shining In Your Eyes,_

_And If Only They Could Feel It Too,_

_The Happiness I Feel With You._

The Uchiha knew at that moment there was no one else that he could ever love more then Naruto. The blonde screwed up a lot but somehow when it came down to it all he always knew how to fix everything. Naruto always knew the perfect way to make it alright again, and Naruto was the only person who could get the Uchiha, with his heart of ice, to sing.

_They'd Know,_

_Love Will Find A Way._

Naruto joined in singing again. He felt Sasuke relax against him slightly.

_**Anywhere We Go...**_

**_We're Home,_**

_**If We Are There Together.**_

_**Like Dark Turning Into Day,**_

**_Somehow We'll Come Through._**

**_Now That I've Found You,_**

_**Love Will Find A Way...**_

Sasuke and Naruto both took a breath at the exact same moment to sing the final verse.

**_I Know... Love Will Find A Way..._**

The song came to a close and Naruto cupped Sasuke's chin in one hand and tilted the Uchiha's mouth upwards. He pulled Sasuke into a gentle kiss that was full of care. Sasuke's fingers gathered the material of Naruto's dirty shirt in his hands as the kiss deepened and their tongued played in their mouth's. When their kiss ended Naruto spoke again.

"Sasuke... I am so sorry for what I did... I was such a coward... Can you please help me...?" Naruto asked the question again to Sasuke. And this time Sasuke nodded. He smirked slightly.

"How could I not help you... After that... You're such a dobe, you don't even need to ask," Sasuke said, feeling uncharacteristically sensitive.

Naruto pouted at the Uchiha's taunting words and Sasuke was glad that he was holding on to his sight despite the pain and the risk. It was a face so innocent and cute, and sexy that Sasuke wondered if the blonde realized how attractive he had become. Sasuke pulled up Naruto's shirt and looked at the cracked seal visible on his stomach. "It'll hurt," Sasuke teased.

"I'm a big boy now," Naruto responded, his tone taunting the Uchiha. Sasuke did not say another word. he started performing seal and mumbling beneath his breath. No one had tried this one him, whatever it was, no one here had used it. Sasuke finished and touched Naruto's stomach with one finger. The blonde screamed in pain and thrashed suddenly when agony shot though his mind and body. Sasuke held on tight to Naruto.

"Shhhh, It'll pass," Sasuke hissed at Naruto as he groaned and grunted, trying not to scream out again as he had. The waves of agony slowly passed and Naruto started to calm down. His eyes had been squeezed shut from the pain and when he opened them, Naruto was looking at ebony eyes. Sasuke had finally deactivated the sharingan, the seal was receding again.

Naruto suddenly pulled the Uchiha into another kiss, the unsuspecting brunette went scarlet at the feeling of Naruto's tongue in his mouth. The passion was stirring and Sasuke was soon lost in a dream world as the kiss stole his breath. The Uchiha was getting light headed before Naruto finally gave Sasuke a breath of air.

"I love you... so much," Naruto said, he felt revitalized. The presence of the demon fox had resided and he would think of nothing else but showing his affection to Sasuke, showing the Uchiha that he loved him more then words could speak. He pushed the Uchiha to the floor but Sasuke did not need prompting. He willingly laid back and allowed the blonde to love him as fiercely as he wished. Sasuke did not know how he had ever doubted Naruto's honesty as he was caught up in the feeling of Naruto's body on his own. Those kisses were sweet, they tasted slightly of ramen but for once Sasuke did not care. The feeling of those fingers on Sasukes body sent shivers up and down his spine and Goosebumps formed on his skin.

The Uchiha's fingers tangled with Naruto's hair as the blonde pushed himself between Sasuke's legs. The Uchiha swooned when Naruto rocked his hips into the Uchiha. A world of needy pleasure was all that was aware to him as Naruto's kisses grew more passion filled. They trained down the Uchiha's body clumsily and Sasuke smirked. "First time?"

"Shut it!" Naruto responded breathlessly. Sasuke chuckled lightly and Naruto pretended to be offended. "Are you making fun of me?" Sasuke could only hear the pout in Naruto's voice.

"Maybe a little," Sasuke responded, nipping at Naruto's lower lip. He never wanted this moment again. The Uchiha had latched on to Naruto good and he never wanted this feeling to end. Naruto grinned and planted another kiss on the Uchiha's thin lips. The blonde started to say something when suddenly the door of Sasuke's apartment was kicked open and real ANBU poured into the house and to the boys. "You're under arrest!" The ANBU members looked at each other sceptically even as they made this proclamation.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke turned scarlet. Both of them were atop each other with full arousal's in a definatly compromising position that screamed that there was no reason to be alarmed in it's sexuality. They were to busy being embarrassed to even think about the implications of Naruto's actions at that moment in time.

---------------------------

I've always wanted to do a song chapter like this. I think this is my longest chapter ever... And enough said about that... Hope you enjoyed the ending!


End file.
